Forgotten How To Smile
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Surviving on the streets is no small feat. Wearing the same clothes month after month. Witnessing violence and death. One school, for homeless children, is determined to make the best out of a desperate situation. Teacher:Yami Student:Yugi /Re-Writing/
1. Somebody Else's Kids

**I do not own YGO. **

**TheParadoxGlitch56**

**(Formally ShatteredSoul56)**

Forgotten How to Smile : Surviving on the streets is no small feat. Wearing the same clothes month after month. Witnessing violence and death. One school, for homeless children, is determined to make the best out of a poor situation. Teacher:Yami Student:Yugi

Have no Beta-Reader, so some of it may sound weird.

Warnings: Language. Gore. Torture. Animal Cruelty. Mental Illness. Child Abuse.

Chapter I

_Somebody Else's Kids_

_**~ Forgotten How to Smile ~**_

"_This world will never be what I expected." : Three Days Grace_

Trudging through the heat a tri-haired began his walk to his job. Today was his first day at Project Hope. A school for homeless children grades K through 8. Previous teachers had warned him of the type of situation he was walking into. All the heartbreaking stories did not ease his growing anxiety. His previous school was full of selfish, ungrateful, little whelps and he felt no gratification. No, he felt he wasted six years of his life in the school. Let those greedy idiots that dare call themselves teachers deal with them.

Yami thought he could do some good here. Even though this school was only a couple blocks from his previous job he had never known it existed. He guessed everyone kept quiet about a subject like this, though he didn't see why. These were children for Ra's sake. Starving, hurting, sad children that just need some help. Yami had read a little into the subject of the poor children in this city. Many of them would end up in jail or pregnant before they are of age. The ugly little statistics and no one seem to be doing anything about it. Except allowing generation after generation end up poor, unemployed, and starving in the streets. There really was no option but to end up in prison. At least there you get three meals, a bed, and shelter from the cold and rain.

Hearing a strangled whimper he stopped walking. Then continued walking in an attempt to find where the sound was coming from. Looking down the middle alley way he saw three boys standing over what looked to be an old sweatshirt. All of them wearing rags, which were littered with holes and stains. Yami noticed their shoes were worn down so much they had a huge hole on the side that he could see their dirty little feet. One of them even had no soles.

Seeing one boy kick the dark form hard, he took a small step forward to get a better look. It whimpered and that's when he realized the _it_ was some sort of animal. The smallest boy had similar features as Yami, but he made no move to ask what they were doing. The tall lanky child reached over and grabbed a wooden stick and set it on fire. Sticking it in the ground he grabbed some wire that was lying in the dirt and wrapped it around a part of the form on the ground. Yami walked closer to inspect what exactly was going on. Then he watched in horror as a boy continue to wrap the wire around the small brown dog's muzzle and feet. The wire cut into the animal's skin deeply that blood was dripping to the ground. Standing over the dog the boy picked up the torch and held it close to the dog, setting its face on fire. Eyes widening in realization Yami rushed over.

"Hey kid! Stop that!" Following his voice, the boys wiped their heads around and stared at him. Emotionless eyes watched the man wearily. "What have you done! What is wrong with all of you?" The smell of burning flesh lingered in the air making the man choke slightly. The boy's lips curled up to a slight smirk, except the smallest boy's expression remain neutral, The medium sized boy turned quickly and stabbed the wooden stack through the whimpering animal. Ending its misery. Then giving it one final kick, the small group jumped over the animal and ran down the alley, without a second glance. Yami just watched in horror and utter shock at the retreating backs. The tri-haired man did not dare look at the tortured animal. With the incident replaying in his mind he continued his walk to the school.

_**~ Forgotten How to Smile ~**_

Upon entering the school he glanced at an table that had breakfast food lined up for the children. "Slow down!" Yami shouted as a girl raced by, snatching up a smashed honey muffin and a milk off the table. Slowly he made his way toward his class room. He would be teaching in the 3rd through 5th grade class. Due to lack of income the school only had enough room and staff to run three classes. K through 2nd, 3rd through 5th, and 6th through 8th. The school was small, but it felt quite cozy. Children's drawings covered the walls, effectively hiding the hideous cement walls. The floors were also the same ugly color as the walls. Inside the classroom there were ten tables pushed together with many small chairs lined up around them. Colorful rugs covered certain areas of the floor. Once such rug was red, blue, and yellow. It was huge and had blue spots with a red border, and yellow background. Above that area there was a sign that read _Reading Time_. Off to the right was their small library of books. He inspected the tubs labeled writing utensils, paper, glue, paint, etc. It was sad to see what little supplies were given.

The front chalk board, in plain bold letters, read _Welcome Students!_

After placing his stuff on front desk he walked to the door way so he could watch the students and make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. He had no misconceptions about being in a _poor_ school. He knew at the beginning of every year the trouble makers will make them selves known.

The front door squeaked and a group of boys stepped inside the school. Other students gasped and plastered themselves against the wall far away from the child. Some went into their class rooms, into the bathrooms, or even into the wrong bathroom.

All three grabbed their breakfast and made their way to their classroom. The small boy he saw from earlier walked slowly down the hall keeping his glance forward until he came to Yami. Yugi just stood there and stared at him, fist clenched around his mushed meal. Yami smirked when the boy did not move even though the situation was unnerving.

"Well, it seems we meet again." The man huffed out. "And might I ask what exactly you were doing in the alley way this morning?" The boy smirked slightly back at the man.

"Playing." The medium sized boy said monotonously. The man looked slightly baffled. Clearing his throat he composed himself. _He called brutally torturing an animal 'playing'? Ra. What the hell is wrong with these children?_ The boys pushed past him and walked into their class room. Yami followed them into the room and sat at his desk. Quietly he watched them eat their breakfast. The trio look very skinny. One in particular looked worst off than the older two. The small boy turned and looked straight at the man, as if knowing he was being watched.

"Mr. Mutou?" A man asked from the door way.

"Yes?" He asked turning to the face the door way.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Yami nodded and stood up, relieved he was relinquished from the boy's intense gaze.

"Hello, My name is Jake Miniko." He held his hand out to new teacher. "Welcome to our school. We have approximately 72 students, so make sure your group shares. Due to our last budget crisis there are only three teachers and 2 assistants. I teach next door in with the K through 2nd grade students and you are the new 3rd through 5th grade teacher I assume?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." The hazel eyed man smiled, reveling tiny wrinkles around his eyes.

"I'd like to talk to you about the young one in your group." He pointed to the tri-haired student. If the man had noticed their similar appearance he did not comment about it. "It seems you are going to have to put up with him for two years like I did two years ago. I need to warn you. His little group is very dangerous. Make sure you to keep a close eye on them. The two other boys, Seth and Micheal, are a year older than Yugi. He may not seem like much now, but be careful if you get him too riled up." He nodded understanding. "He has Reactive Attachment Disorder. So said the psychologist that came to evaluate him last year. He is an _in-your-face_ sub-type, meaning he is angry, oppositional, and violent." Yami nodded, not showing just how startled he was. "He is very cunning, I am sure he learned it from living on the streets. Believe it or not, Yugi is the little ring leader. The other two simply follow his orders. His strategic mind allows him to get away with every wrong doing."

"I'm sure I can handle him." Mr. Miniko simply nodded. The last thing this boy is pity, and that went for all his students.

"I am just giving you a heads up. He is also an pyromaniac. " Yami's crimson eyes widened slightly, but it went unnoticed by the other man.

"Who does he live with?" Yami asked.

"I think he still lives with his uncle, in the Homeless Motel. He's never home though or so I've heard. Honestly, I believe the man is afraid to the kid." The young man nodded slightly. "Well good luck." Mr. Miniko said patting Yami's back. "See you around." He just nodded again and watched as the other teacher enter his room. Children rushed past him and into Yami's class room. Inhaling deeply he walked back in the room. He noticed that no one sat even near Yugi's group. The boy's gaze was directed at another child at the end of the room, furthest from him. A big boy with black hair, who looked like he was supposed to be in the 8th grade, was up flexing his muscles. Yami glared at the boy. It was obvious that this child would be trouble.

Yami introduced himself to the two teacher assistants, Amy and Daniel. Amy was a tall woman, with short dark brown hair. She was an inch shorter that Yami and a foot taller than Daniel. Daniel had a kind face though he looked to be around his early fifties, and had graying hair.

Patiently he watched the children inhale their food. _How many of these children did not have dinner last night?_ The students mulled around, some even took a small nap before class began. Going over their schedule he waited until eight thirty so he could start class.

Daily Schedule

**7:00-8:30** Students arrive. Eat breakfast.

**8:30-9:30** Reading Lessons

**9:30-10:30** Writing Lessons

**10:30-11:30** Art Lessons (Painting, Coloring, Scissors Lessons, etc.)

**11:30-12:00** Recess

**12:00-1:00** Lunch

**1:00-2:00** Science Lessons

**2:00-3:00** Social Studies

**3:00-5:00** Recreation Time (Puzzles, Physical Education, etc.) _Field Trips if scheduled. _

**5:00-6:00** Flash Cards (Review & Work on sheets they have not yet completed.)

**6:00-6:30** Snack. Buses Arrive. Students Leave.

"This is your only warning. If you get out of this chair again you will be placed in time out." The man told the boy, who then turned and glared at the teacher.

"I am not a child!" Yami gave the boy another stern glance. The boy quickly plopped down muttering something about stupid teachers. He looked at his list of students and called attendance. He found out his little show-offs name was a twelve year old fifth year, named Sini.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Mutou. Lets start with some rules. As students, you must stay in your chair until I tell you otherwise. No yelling, or cursing, and you must raise your hand if you have a question or are answering a question. Hitting, kicking, fighting, stealing, or biting is not allowed. Respect your classmates space, meaning keep your hand and legs to yourself. You must complete your work before the day is over as there is no homework. I will not allow any of you to fall behind. If you get a anything out of its container you need to put it back where it belongs. You are responsible for keeping your cubby clean and the surrounding area. If you break the rules you will earn yourself an timeout. Any questions?" No one moved. "Good." Clearing his throat he started the class, with much disruption from the black haired boy.

"Sini, you choose to go on time out."

"Nah-ah!"

"When you got out of your chair in the middle of class you were telling me you wanted to go on timeout because you know we get timeout when we break school rules. Up, Sini." (AN:1) Firmly he led the boy over to the _timeout_ rug. Glancing at the clock, in the back of the room, he timed 12 minutes. As Yami expected the boy got off the rug and looked defiantly at the man. Yami calmly placed the boy back on the spot without so much as a word. He had to do this six times before the boy stayed put and began to pout. Wanting to join in on the reading lesson, but pretending he didn't care.

Yami walked around the room, calmly watching his students work on their reading sheet. Occasionally giving a few pointers and answering questions. Glancing at the clock he made his way to Sini. Getting onto one knee he addressed the boy. "Why did you continue to get out of your seat when I told you to remain seated?" The boy huffed and turned his head away. "I guess you are not ready to talk to me, you can stay on time out until you are ready to answer my question." The boy's nostrils flared and he beat his fists on the rug below him. Yami resumed checking the other students.

The two assistants watched curiously from the other side of the room, having never seen this type of punishment before. They quietly muttered to one another that it wasn't going to work. The boy had always been a little menace, they just tried to ignore him and appease him so they could work with the other children that wanted to learn.

Once again, Yami approached the boy. "Are you ready to answer my question?"

"Fuck you."

"You chose to stay on timeout for another twelve minuets. When you cursed you were telling me you wanted to stay on timeout because you know we get timeout when we break school rules." He told the child and looked up at the clock.

"I hate you!" The fifth year looked away thinking he had just _earned_ himself another timeout, but the man surprised him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We have these rules because we love you and don't want you to benefit from this class. When you disrupt the class it is hard for you and your classmates to learn." Yami stood and walked away leaving the boy to rant in peace. The boy did not move off the rug.

"This isn't working, Mr. Mutou." Amy approached him.

"You have to be patient. It always works."

It surprised the two assistants that the ranting only lasted two minutes, before he fell quiet. Yami ignored the boy as he helped a third grade girl with a reading problem.

"Yugi do you need any help?" The boy ignored the question as he picked at the last bit of squashed muffin. The two older boys growled deeply at the man.

"Indigestion?" The fifth years blushed and looked away.

"Yugi, look at me when I am talking so I know you are paying attention." The boy looked through his blond bangs at his teacher. "Good. Do you need any help on your assignment?" He repeated the question.

"No."

"Let me know if you do." Yami smiled and continued to walk around. Eventually he made his way to the sullen boy in timeout. "Are you ready to behave?" A quick nod, probably not trusting himself to talk. "Why did you continue to get out of your seat when I told you to remain seated?"

"I don't know. I just want to talk to my friends."

"Right now is class time. You were being disruptive to you friends and to me it looks like they want to learn. You were not being fair to them. Save it for recess later on. You also cursed when I told you that it was against the rules. If you curse again during school you will lose your recess privilege. Meaning you will spend that time on timeout. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Tell my why you earned yourself a timeout." The boy looked at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Because I was being disruptive and I cursed."

"Correct." The man directed the boy to his seat and explained the instructions before leaving him to do his work.

Quietly the man's eyes skimmed over his group of students. Once students completed their papers he had them turn them in at the container on his desk.

Two hours later he started his class on their art projects, having finished their writing assignments. That's when Sini apparently forgot the rules again.

"Sini, I would not do that unless you want a time out." His eyes widened and he quickly plopped down, and quietly worked on his project. With a smirk the tri-haired man walked from table to table. Today they were to build a house out of sticks and glue.

Once eleven thirty rolled around he ordered everyone to clean their work stations for recess.

Although recess Yami saw neither Yugi or Sini.

**~ Forgotten How to Smile ~**

The tri-haired boy walked through the halls and stopped outside the bathroom. He paused when he heard mumbling inside and immediately knew who it was. The boy placed his small hand against the door and opened it slightly to hear what they were talking about.

"This place it s joke. I have a plan to scare that teacher good!"

"Are you sure you should do this?" Another asked. A chuckled came.

"I'm going to make Mr. Mutou _pay_."

"Pay? For what? He didn't exactly do anything to _you_, did he?" Shuffling was heard as one mutter something softly to the other child.

Yugi smirked and closed the door. He patiently waited for Sini to leave. He would make his move once the boy was alone.

**~ Forgotten How to Smile ~**

The siblings, Seth and Micheal, found Yugi and were told what to do.

Sini was walking down the halls making his way to the playground, until he noticed the janitor's closet open. With a small grin he made his way down the stairs. The trio followed him and stopped at the top of the steps. Sini looked up when he saw a shadow over cast over him. Thinking it was a teacher he quickly grabbed a rock, he already had in his pocket, and chucked it at the large figure. Yugi side stepped, and the rock shot past his left ear. Looking up Sini realized he was in danger.

"What do you want?" Sini shouted aggressively. The brothers stepped forward as Yugi closed the door slowly. The room was shrouded in darkness until a red light was flicked on. Seth grabbed a strip of wire out of his pocket and held it at his side. Lips curving to a smirk the group made their way down the darkened stair case. "Hey, you're freaking me out. I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will if I must!" Sini said standing tall.

Yugi charged forward and Sini shrieked, then turned to run. It was a wrong move on Sini's behalf because the shorter boy jumped on his back, pushing the bigger boy down. With great skill Seth wrapped the wire tightly around the boy's wrists. Micheal grabbed a rag that was laying on one of the shelves and tied it around the boy's mouth to gag him. Seth dragged the boy and tied him to a pole with another piece of wire. Yugi smirked and bent down so he was eye to eye with the older boy.

"It's time to play a game." Yugi hissed into the boy's ear.

_**~ Forgotten How to Smile ~**_

1) I found this tactic online, sorry I do not remember where. It's rather simple and I use it when dealing with my nieces. :P

**Reactive Attachment Disorder** (http : /www . mayoclinic . com / health / reactive-attachment-disorder / DS00988)

_Symptoms_ : (In young children : withdrawn, sad and listless appearance, calm when left alone, engages in self-soothing behavior, no interest in playing with toys, failure to reach out when picked up, lack of the normal tendency to follow others in the room with their eyes, no interest in playing interactive games, failure to smile.) (In older children : withdrawn, avoiding or dismissing comforting comments or gestures, acting aggressively toward peers, watching others closely but not engaging in social interaction, failing to ask for support or assistance, obvious and consistent discomfort, masking feelings of anger or distress.)

_**August 03, 2010**_

_**TheParadoxGlitch56**_


	2. not redone yet 2

Chapter 2

Drowning Under My Decisions

Yugi slowly paced around the boy, trying to make him nervous. Sini tried to put up a strong front but it was quickly failing.

"I'm going to tell a teacher." Sini said sternly, though it was slightly muffled by the gag. "You're going to be in so much trouble." Yugi just watched the boy amused. Leaning over he grabbed another piece of cloth. He reached forward and wrapped it around the boy's eyes and tied it so his head was tied against the pole. Sini gave strangled whimpers as he tried once again to struggle free.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play anymore?" Yugi said in a low voice next to the boy's ear. Sini shivered and tried again to pull away. Yugi stood up and looked at the boy before him. With and emotionless mask on he grabbed his lighter and held it to the boy's arm. Sini tried to scream as he felt his skin burn. Since his hands were tied behind a pole he couldn't really pull away. Snapping the lighter shut he watched the boy's reaction. "Fire is a funny thing." He said monotone. "It can slowly melt the skin right off of you." The child then leaned towards the bigger boy's face. "Does it scare you to not know where I am? Is it scary to know you won't leave alive?" The boy hissed merciless. "I can smell your fear." Sini tried to shrink back from the other's touch. "Do you know what I'm holding at you right now?" Yugi said dully with a hint of amusement. Trying to play with the boy's mind he pressed further. "One touch of the button and you will slowly die." Yugi stood over the other and smirked.

Looking around the room he saw a bottle of liquid chemicals. Walking over he lifted the container off the shelf. Ammonia was in huge permanent black marker across the side. The clear container was only half way full so the child easily lifted it and carried it to Sini. Placing in front of the other boy he grabbed another cloth opened the container. Pouring some of the substance on it, making sure not to touch any of it, he walked over to the boy. Kneeling he wiped it over the burn, he had made, and watched as Sini cried out. Tears soaked the child's blindfold. Lifting the container he was about to pour the chemicals over the other child when he heard a booming voice.

"What's going on down here!" Snapping his head around he saw an old man walking down the stairs. The janitor slowly stepped down the stairs. Roughly grabbing the boy's arm he pulled Yugi away from the other boy. Eyes widening he looked at the sight before him. "I need some help down here!" The janitor shouted up the steps hoping some one would come and help. Yami was near by and walked to the door.

"What wrong?" He asked. The janitor roughly pulled Yugi behind him and walked up the steps. The 11 year old remained impassive and tense.

"Help the boy that's down there." He said while dragging the tri haired boy to the office. Yami walked down the stairs and saw a shivering bound boy silently crying. Rushing over Yami realized who it was and helped the other boy to the nurses. "Sit!" He yelled at Yugi, who didn't move except his eyes, which watched him. "I found him in the janitor's basement room hurting another child. I sent Mr. Moto down to help the other." The office clerk nodded and wrote some notes down.

"Well here already Yugi?" The principal asked walking into the room. The boy didn't respond but kept his eyes on the janitor. Under his heated gaze the janitor grew slightly nervous but not much because of the others around. "What did he do?"

"He-" The janitor watched the boy. "He tied up another boy and hurt him in the basement." The principal shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What are we going to do with you?" Yami walked into the room with the nurse trailing behind him.

"The boy just had a burn on his upper right arm. It also looks like it was smothered with some chemical so I'm having the boy go to the doctor." The principal nodded and looked at the boy.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to have to suspend him for a week. Gather your stuff Yugi. We'll see you in 5 school days." The boy turned with one last glance at the janitor and walked straight out of the school. The other's watch startled and the janitor watched nervously.

The next day Sini was back in school but was different. Everyone saw it. Sini was quite and wasn't any bother. He seemed like he was frightened of everything. Yami watched as the high strong boy turn into a shy isolated child. 'What did Yugi do to him? He is so terrified.'

On the third day of Yugi's suspension the teachers got news that the janitor's pets were burned alive, and he had fallen down a flight of stairs and was in a coma.

When Yugi returned Sini made sure to stay close to the teachers. Yugi would just stare at the boy with a emotionless stare, but his eyes portrayed satisfaction. The boy was thinner than he was a week ago and Yami recognized this. 'Doesn't the kid ever eat? I'm sure his uncle at least feeds the boy.' His eyes drifted to the frightened boy, who had asked to be put in the back furthest corner of the room. Yami continued with his lesson but at recess he had to stay with Yugi. Yugi tried to get away from Yami but it didn't work. So Yugi spent his time standing perfectly still in the corner of the play ground with his eyes closed, as if thinking.

Yugi watched as the teacher wouldn't let him out of his sight. With frustration he closed his eyes and escaped into his mind. He thought about the joy he felt in torturing the janitor's animals and pushing him down the stairs. He remembered the janitor's eyes growing wide and his broken body when he reached the end of the stairs.

Opening his eyes to the harsh reality of his life was too hard for him. He knew he couldn't let anyone close. He could win if he hurt those before they hurt him. After all you can't be hurt by some one who you never loved and can never be abandoned by some one you never allowed to love you. Yugi's life revolved around controlling others around. Pushing them into the right direction, this was always away from him. Then bending and breaking everything until everything fit his way.

Yami watched as the child didn't move when the warning bell went off to signal them to return to class.

"Yugi! Time to go in!" Frustrated that the boy wouldn't listen to him he walked over and grabbed the boy's wrist. Yugi's eyes snapped open and his head whiped up and his eyes met Yami's. Yami took a step back. The child's eyes were drowning in rage. His expression remained blank but the child's eyes had anger etched in them. Blinking the child walked past the teacher and into the school, leaving a stunned Yami in his wake. 'What the hell it wrong with this kid?'

* * *

What do you think? Hm... kind'a strange. I must have a morbid mind.

Thank you!

blue-soljah

YugiYamiforever

Ilikeyaoi

Moon'sHope

inuyashapup

Living Arrow

kameeko

Moonjava


	3. not redone yet 3

Chapter 3

The Fall Looks Very Far...Staring At The Ground

At the end of school it was pouring outside. Yugi walked towards the parking lot, avoiding any puddles. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an old rusty screw driver and walked over to the principal's car. Wedging the object where the hub cap (I'm not sure it's what it's called) and the tire he slowly let out the air. Standing he checked the door and was surprised that it was unlocked. Smirking he climbed into the back and laid on the floor. Wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes he waited. He waited for an hour and a half before the principal rushed into his car. Once he got into the car and started the engine Yugi slowly sat up and held his pocket knife to the principal's throat.

"Yu-Yugi!" He stuttered in alarm. Pressing the cold metal closer to the man's neck he leaned forward to get a better grip.

"Listen. If you get in my way again I will make sure you pay in the worst of way." Yugi said in a low deadly tone. "I've seen you. In your fancy cars, and going to expensive restaurants. You also have a pretty wife and a huge house. It would be horrible if something were to happen." Pressing the knife further he reached his right hand into his pocket and grabbed his lighter. Flipping it open he waved it in front of him then held it to the man's hair. Setting it on fire he let got and jumped out of the car and into the rain. Running into the closest alley he watched as the principal panicky put out the fire and locked all doors. Pulling out he noticed a change in the steering and the smoothness of the drive. Shaking his head he headed towards the ending of the parking lot. Yugi watched as he pulled out to the intersection. Walking out he stood on the sidewalk and watched as the principal turned his head and made eye contact with the boy. Screeching and the swerving of tires were heard as the light turned red and the principal was rammed into the wall by an on coming car. Lips curving up into a smirk he moved back and sat in the alley way and watched as they pulled mangled bodies out of the wreck. No one survived.

Turning he walked back towards the school and watched as other teachers rushed towards the crash. The teachers had grabbed their rain coats and umbrellas and held it over them as they ran to help any one.

Yami rushed to the scene when he heard the sirens and reached the crash as they pulled bodies out of the wreck. He noticed the principal's car had been smashed against a wall and his body was put into a body bag.

Hearing shuffling he saw a figure in the alley way turn and leave. Realizing it was Yugi he rushed into his car and followed the boy. He wanted to talk to him and his uncle. He slowly followed the boy, careful of the slick roads. He saw the boy talking to an older man and assumed it was his uncle. Then he saw the man hand the child some money and they walked further into the alley. A sudden feeling of dread washed over Yami. He parked and got out of the car. Walking over he followed the two. They entered a room and the tri haired man stood on a sturdy wooden box and, watched through a dirty window. Eyes growing wide he watched as the man lifted the boy and kissed him. Lying on a bed he watched as the man ran his hands over the child. Yugi reached up and undid the man's soggy shirt and slowly peeled it off. The man started at the child's pants and stumbled as he unzipped them. Yami had to stop this. Rushing down off his stool he opened the door and rushed inside.

"Get your hands off him!" Both were startled and the man pulled out a gun. Yami's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way as a bullet was fired. The man put his hand on the boy's chest and told him to stay there.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you!" The man shouted. Yami looked at the child still on the bed. He had to get Yugi away from here. This wasn't right. Yami heard the loud police sirens and he thought of an idea.

"If I were you I'd leave. Hear the cops. I radioed them before I came. Believe it or not I'm a cop. Can you hear them?" The sirens got louder. The man licked his lips nervously. "They are going to surround this building and you're going to be put in jail." The man looked at the child.

"I'll get you later." The man said reaching down and placing a kiss on the child's lips. He then turned and went out the back door.

"You're not a cop. The sirens were going to that crash. You made a stupid move." Yami cocked his eye brow.

"Why's that?" He asked firmly. "I just saved you."

"Saved me!" Yugi sat up from the bed. "Now I got to watch my back for him. It would have been easier to just do it my way. In here but you had to go and fuck it up!" The boy shouted.

"Why did you s-sell your body?" The man asked curious and slightly worried.

"How else do you get money? How do I get food, a bath, and shit?" Yami advanced the boy.

"Come with me." Yugi jerked away from him.

"No! I'll do everything my way like always! I don't need any help from a damn teacher!" The boy got up and did his pants and walked past Yami.

"All you're doing is hurting yourself!" Yami shouted after him. Yugi didn't respond. He just kept walking. Frustrated Yami rushed after the boy and roughly grabbed him shoulder to turn him. The now soggy boy looked up into Yami's crimson eyes. "What's it going to take to make you see what you are doing? I don't want you to hurt yourself like this. You deserve better." Yugi pulled away quickly from Yami.

"If I were you I'd watch your back." Yugi said in a low voice. Then turned to leave.

"No! Stop Yugi! I need to talk to you!" Yami walked after the boy and once again grabbed the child's shoulder. Yugi whiped around and smacked the man with a plank of wood that was lying against the building. Yami stumbled to the ground and watched as the boy advanced him. Muddy water surrounded the man. The child looked so much older standing over him. Water trailed down the boy's face and soaked his already soaked shirt.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from me. Or you'll end up just like the rest." Yugi said dully. Yami just watched the child. "Get in my way again and you'll regret it." He hissed out detached. The boy turned to leave him in the mud.

"Yu-Yugi. Wait." Yami stuttered. The child kept walking not caring that he stepped into a puddle. The man reached up and wiped his cheek. Looking at his hand he saw blood was smeared with rain. Yugi had hurt him. 'Ra! Am I scared of this boy? He is so unfeeling. He hurts so mercilessly. I'm even bleeding. I think I'm going to have a head ach in the morning.' Yami thought struggling to stand and stumbling to his car.

Once in the car he looked at his mirrors and saw the damage taken. He had a piece of flesh missing where the boy had hit him. His cheek must have gone numb because it didn't hurt. He drove himself to the hospital where they stitched him up.

The next day Yami's cheek was covered with a sterilized patch. Yugi didn't pay any attention to the fact he hurt his teacher.

"Today we are going to have an assembly to honor our beloved principal that tragically died yesterday in a car accident." The speaker said softly. Students groaned and some started to chatter about this new discovery.

"Be quite!" Yami shouted over them.

"There is an investigation over his death. So children don't be alarmed if you see an officer in the building or comes to ask you questions. Thank you and have a nice day." Yugi lips struggled not to show his forming smirk.

"Ok! Ok! Quite down class! Lets turn to page 23 in your science book!" The tri haired man shouted over the children's questioning. Class went normal then at the end of the day everyone lined up to head to the auditorium. "Line Up!" Yami shouted. "No pushing! You back of the line!" Yami pushed the kids into a straight line and kept his eyes on the few he knew would cause trouble. They went in and sat down and waited for the assembly to start. Sini sat next to Yami and Yugi sat on the other side of the man. Sini didn't want to be close to Yugi but wanted to be close to the teacher.

Yugi shuffled through his pockets to find something to entertain himself. He was going to pull out his lighter but decided not to, on account that Yami was right next to him. Pulling out a rusty nail he reached over and poked the boy next to him hard. The boy shouted and jumped up.

"Ouch!" Yami whiped his head to Yugi.

"Yugi what did you do?" Yugi said nothing, but watched the assembly.

"He stabbed me!" The boy shouted. Yami got up and check the boy over. It hadn't broken the skin but it was red and a bruise was starting to form.

"Come here Mikey. Sit over here." The boy walked over to where Yami pointed. "Yugi give me what you stabbed Mikey with." Yami said firmly. The boy didn't respond. "Yugi give it to me now!" Other teachers came to assist. The big P.E. teacher grabbed the boy and dragged him to his feet. Yugi reacted on instinct and jabbed the nail forward and stabbed the man in the stomach. The teacher gasped and held his stomach. Yami watched wide eyed and grabbed Yugi's arm roughly and dragged him out of the room. The nurse was called and rushed to help the injured man. "Yugi what the hell was that all about!" Yugi started to mumble something to himself.

"Wasted. Kill all the children. Shattered. Kill all the men. Broken. Kill all the animals. Useless. So tired of them." The boy whispered.

"Are you possessed boy?" Yugi locked eyes with Yami. The man took a step back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Yugi just stared at the man. "Yugi?" Yami kneeled down next to the boy. The thick-skinned boy watched as Yami gently touched his arm. Yami dragged his hand down and slowly grasped the child's hand. Carefully he opened the boy's hand and grabbed the nail. "What are we going to do with you? Why won't you let anyone in?" The boy just watched the identical looking man. "Why do you like causing harm?" Yugi's eyes remained impassive. "Do you live with your uncle?" He asked changing the subject. Watching the man carefully he hesitantly, and barely noticeable, shake of the head. "Where do you live?" The boy gave a slight shrug. "I know you can talk." Yugi tried to scare the man away with his glare but Yami stayed. Reaching up the unexpected happened. Yugi slapped Yami right over his covered stitches.

"If you want to play with me. Then it's on." Yugi hissed and ran out the school door.

* * *

I just had cups of coffee! Yeah! I had the energy to write this chappie! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes. I'll make sure to be more careful!

Thank You!

YugiYamiforever

inuyashapup

suekosa

sakurasango

storywriter10791

Kayla Tsukino

Ilikeyaoi

Living Arrow

Moonjava

Yami Yuugi

blue-soljah

Thanx 4 the idea! As you probably read I used it! The idea and the coffee I drank mixed together created this monster I call a chappie cough Thanx Again!


	4. not redone yet 4

Chapter 4

The Red Filters Through

Yami was even more nervous around the boy. He knew Yugi had hurt a lot of people and in the boy's eyes he was just an inconvenience. The next day he watched as Yugi's amethyst eyes follow his every move. Biting his lip nervously he continued to teach his class. 'What is causing this boy to hurt people? What happened to him?' That's all Yami could think about. This child had practically threatened him. He was the target of this child now. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He sighed and continued to work with the children.

"Ow! Mr. Moto! Mieko hit me!" Yami rushed over to the scene. Yugi watched as Yami played police officer with the children. He looked at a table where a lonely boy sat playing with red molding clay. Standing up from his seat the tri haired boy made his way over to Sini. Sini looked up when he saw a shadow cast over him. Swallowing nervously his eyes looked panicky around for the teacher. His throat constricted with horror.

"Yu-Yugi. I-I u-uh...ple-please don-don't h-hurt m-m-me..." Sins whimpered backing up. Yugi reached over and grabbed the clay and squeezed it between his fingers, ruining the boy's model. The older boy put his arms up and brought his hands up to cover his face. "Pl-please...y-you can p-play with t-the cl-clay. I-I d-don't h-have t-t-to." The boy sneered in disgust.

"Pathetic." He muttered. "You don't like playing with me?" Sini vigorously shook his head. "But I like to play with you." A glint lit the boy's eyes.

"I-I n-n-no...p-please..."

"Yugi! Step away from Sini!" Yami shouted. Smirking Yugi turned and faced the towering man. Sini shrunk in the corner where he would hide all day. "Come here Yugi!" Yugi didn't move. Roughly grabbing the child's hand and dragged him away from the other boy. "Listen Yugi. I don't want you going near Sini ever again. Got it!" He asked sternly, leaving no room for argument. The boy glared at the teacher and swiftly kicked him in the shin. Then he watched as Yami collapsed to his knee from surprise. "Yugi! That's it!" Grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt he gruffly pulled the boy behind him. "The kid is a menace! You deal with him!" Yami shouted as he walked half limped into the office. The lady sighed and pulled out a note book.

"What did he do now?"

"He's scaring the crap out of the kids and he gave me a good kicking." Nodding the lady wrote down some notes.

"Yugi sit in that chair." The boy didn't move. "I'll call your uncle." That got a response. Whipping his head up he glowered at the office clerk.

"You wouldn't dare." The boy hissed out. She smirked and picked up the phone and started to dial a number. Grinding his teeth the boy watched tensely. Yami watched with curiously at the boy's response.

"Yes. Mr. Jikari (That's original ) I have your nephew. Uh-huh. Yeah. He had been getting in a lot of trouble recently and I think we would like to have a talk with you and him. Yes. Ok. Good. Please come right down." Hanging up the phone she looked down at the boy. The new principal walked into the room. "Here is a kid you will be seeing often." She spoke to him. He chuckled and nodded. Yami realized that he was now not the boy's target. The office lady was now in his line of sight.

"And what might your name be?" Yugi didn't answer.

"His name is Yugi Jikari. His uncle is on the way to have a talk with us." The principal nodded and listened as she explained what he had gotten into this year. Yami just sat and listened as Yugi stayed standing at the door.

"I'm Sanku Jikari. Yugi's uncle." A man said entering. Yami watched as Yugi's gaze that was on the office clerk lowered to his shoes. Then watched as the boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh yes right this way." The principal greeted and they entered the office. Yugi sat between Yami and his uncle. "He has been quite a trouble maker he has." His uncle glared at his nephew. Yugi's tri haired teacher watched the scene carefully. Something didn't feel right. Yugi's face was totally relaxed while his body grew tense as if waiting to be hit. After explaining what happened and possible punishments they ended the short meeting.

"Yeah well he had run away and I couldn't find him. Thanks for informing me about him." His uncle then violently pulled Yugi to him. Way rougher that Yami had ever done. Yugi could have gotten whip lash by the way his uncle was jerking him. "I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble again." He said gruffly pushing the boy to the car. "Stop resisting boy! Get into the car!" Yugi pushed and pulled trying to get away. Yami just watched worried. After forcing him into the car he quickly locked the doors, quickly got in, and pulled away.

Yugi didn't show up the next day for school. He could see that Sini was more relaxed knowing he was not in danger. This worried him.

Then the next day Yugi returned. He was limping and looked terrible. He had a black eye, split lip, cuts, and bruises all over. The boy limped to his seat and sat down. His eyes were clouded over like he was drugged. His bright eyes were now a dull grayish purple. He had though the boy had finally snapped and broken but he thought wrong. No the child was even more violent. He fought against everything.

During the recess Yami tried to keep an eye on the injured boy but Yugi didn't allow it. Making his way inside he went to the room he knew where his favorite 'play thing' was. Sini had remained inside during recess in a therapy with the school counsel. Seeing the big boy enter the bathroom Yugi reached into his pocket and flipped out his knife. With his face completely blank he entered the restroom.

"He-hello?" Sini asked from a stall. The child's cold eyes drifted toward the stall as he approached. Suddenly the door opened. Yugi's head whipped around and growled slightly as he hid. Another teacher entered the room and resumed his spot and relieved himself. He heard Sini flush and exit but waited until the other teacher exited before following his prey. Once everyone was gone Yugi exited and went to look for his 'friend'. Luckily for him he didn't get far. Sini was outside kneeling on the ground. Squinting his eyes, he saw a grey and white kitten in his arms.

"Hello pretty kitty." Sini said gently. Sneering, the boy slowly advanced and watched as the other boy pet the cat. Reaching down he roughly grabbed the kitten away from him. Sini gave a startled shout and landed on his bottom. "H-hi. Y-Yu-Yugi." Holding the kitten in front of him he smirked.

"You like this animal?" Sini hesitantly nodded showing he was scared. "I can make you a hat out of it." The other boy's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

(Please those who are squeamish don't read these next few paragraphs! I warned you!)

"Pl-please don-don't hurt h-him." He whimpered at the thought of the little kitten being turned into a hat. He raised his knife to the kittens paw and slowly sawed into the animals flesh. The kitten screeched and clawed at the boy, but Yugi didn't let go. The boy's heartless expression frightened Sini. "St-stop!" Yugi dug harder and further, then chuckled as the small paw hinged limp and barely hanging on to its arm. Reaching up Yugi grabbed the mangled paw and viciously twisted it. Then with a quick flick of his wrist he ripped it off. He watched with satisfaction as Sini leaned over and vomited. Grabbing his lighter he flipped it on.

"This mangy animal isn't worth my time." He said vacantly at the now limp animal. The kitten fainted from the blood loss. He held the lighter to the kitten's tail and set it on fire. The kitten was painfully jolted awake and screeched. Yugi dropped the small animal to the ground. Once the cat hit the ground it half limped half ran around trying to stop the fire.

"NO! God! St-STOP!" Sini cried in horror. The animal's hair burned off and the small creature collapsed to the ground with a soft 'thump'. "W-why! He d-didn't do an-any t-thing to y-y-you!"

"Don't you understand?" Yugi asked coldly. Sini looked into the boy's dead eyes. "I want you to hurt." He said apathetic glaring at the child before him. Eyes widening he backed up.

"H-HELP! PLEASE! SOME ONE HELP ME!" Teachers ran to the scene, including Yami. A burning heap of flesh glowed as the flames grew. They realized it was some sort of animal and saw a festering remaining paw lying on the ground. A teacher walked over and put out the flames, as others advanced the two boys. Yami reached Yugi and prevented the boy from moving toward Sini.

"What are we going to do with you? Get Sini to the nurses!" Yami shouted over his shoulder to another teacher.

"I haven't hurt him..." Yugi said dully, "...yet." He finished under his breath.

* * *

I drank coffee as I wrote today! I think I put too much sugar in though cause my imagination went wild! I need mental help cause I'm enjoying writing this story!

Thank you!

inuyashapup

Ilikeyaoi

Living Arrow

Moon's Hope

Yami Yuugi

Moonjava

kameeko


	5. not redone yet 5

Chapter 5

Push Rewind Just In Time

Yugi watched as they helped the other boy stand and stable him to walk to the nurses. "Yugi?" Yami said calming himself down. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders he kneeled in front of the look a like child. "I want to know who hurt you." The boy looked straight into the older man's eyes unblinking. "You are so much angrier. Why?"

"I. Hate. You." Yugi forced out before pulling his body away from the man's grasp. The tri haired man watched sadly as the boy limped away. The day went by with Yugi destroying just about everything in the class room. He had also managed to set a fire with in the closet and it would have burn the school down if another child hadn't found it in time.

Standing outside the office the boy watched as the office clerk talked on the phone and wrote down some notes. After waiting a few minuets she got up and left the room. Yugi's tiny hand reached up and grasped the door handle. Slowly and quietly he twisted the handle and opened the door. Slipping into the room he walked around to the clerk's desk. He grabbed some supplies off the table and hid when he heard some one enter the room. The clerk entered the room and resumed her seat at the desk. She reached over to grab the ringing phone but knocked over a cup of her pens and pencils. She swore as she reached down to pick up the utensils. Taking this opportunity Yugi reached down and wrapped the duck tape around the lady's mouth. Kicking the back of her knees he made sure she collapsed to the ground hard.

"Shh...You're making this harder than it has to be." Yugi hissed pulling out his trusty knife and holding it towards her. "You should have known by know not to mess with me." Dragging her into another room he pushed her against a wall. Taking the tape he wrapped her wrists and ankles together, and smirked every time he pulled too tight and made her whimper. Her hands and feet had gone numb from blood loss. Pacing in front of her he cautiously watcher her every movement. Spitting on her he kicked her side. "I hate you so god damn much. Do you know that?" She didn't respond. "Do you know what I do to people I hate?" Whimpering she slowly shook her head. "I. Kill. Them." He said coolly. Placing his knife against her cheek he slid it down her face. "I could ease my knife right into your eyes. Very very slow, and very very painfully. Would you like to live in the world of eternal darkness?" Shaking her head violently she whimpered mournfully. "I could slowly saw off you fingers...one..." He paused touching her pointer finger. "...by...one..." He said as he gliding his small calloused fingers across her other fingers. "On the other hand I could just open you up all together." Looking deeply into her eyes he watched impassively as she moaned and pulled away.

She muttered something through the tape but was muffled. "What was that? You want me to go ahead and cut your fingers off?" Vigorously shaking her head she tried again desperately to communicate. "Oh my bad. You want me to cut you up into pieces. Ok then lets get started." Eyes widening she tried to pull away but it was all in vain. She only worn her self out. "Well now that you're done with your little fit I'd like to get started." Letting out a strained wail she tried once again to get free. "So eager."

"Hello! Anyone here!" The clerk sighed in relief as she tried to cry out again. Yugi quickly pushed the blade to her throat and she stopped.

"Listen bitch. One word. I mean 'one' word out and I'll destroy everything and everyone you love." He reached down and sliced the bindings off. She grabbed her wrist and rubbed them gently trying to get the circulation back into them. "It's been fun, but next time will be better." Reaching up he ripped the tape off her mouth and she gave a pained shout and rubbed her lips.

"You little runt I'm go-"

"What are you going to do?" The glint in his eyes told her that he was serious.

"U-uh nothing." Flipping his knife shut he grunted slightly in disappointment.

"I ment what I said. I guess we'll have to play again some other time." He growled and left the room. Sighing she got up and went to the person at the counter that called. Unknown to the man he was her savior.

Yugi walked down the streets. Looking in all the windows of the stores and restaurants nearby. So many people happily walking around. A little too happy for Yugi's taste. Keeping up his mask he walked further into town. His leg was still annoying him but he had to put up a strong front or some one on the street will think he's weak and cause him more trouble. Walking down a familiar street he saw his uncle's house. Avoiding it completely he past it with out looking back. Finding a park on the corner he walked over to it. He steadily walked over to the swings and sat in one. Letting his legs dangle below him he just let the wind push him.

Yami was looking out at the lake watching the ducks swim. Throwing his last piece of bread he stood up and stretched. Walking to his car he had to walk through the park. There was a small boy sitting on the swings. Smiling he realized it was Yugi. He walked over to the boy and sat in the swing next to him.

"Good afternoon Yugi." Yami said looking at the child. The boy didn't respond but just stared straight ahead. "Yugi I need to ask you something."

"Doesn't mean I'll answer." The boy muttered under his breath.

"Did your uncle hurt you?" There was no response from the child. "You do know it's wrong, don't you?" The tri haired boy blinked his tired eyes. Yami noticed the boy's fatigue state. "Have you been sleeping well?" Still no response. "Why don't you come with me? I can give you a bed to sleep in, and maybe some food. How does that sound?" The boy's eyes moved until they drifted to the street where his uncle lived. A gust of wind blew by.

"Why?" Yugi muttered softly. "What's in it for you?" Yami stood up and kneeled in front of the child.

"Knowing that one of my students isn't going hungry and isn't exhausted is good enough for me." Reaching toward the boy's head he smiled. Yugi violently jerked his hand away from the chain of the swing he was grasping like it burned him. The boy ground his teeth together.

"I don't trust you." He grounded out.

"And you have no reason to. Just come along and I'll at least get you something to eat. You don't have to go any where you don't want to. If you ever want to leave you can." The insecure child just stubbornly and firmly stayed where he was. "Look I know you're starving. I just want you to eat at least something. How about I go get it and then bring it back here?" Standing straight he looked down at the boy. "Please. Just stay here."

Yami walked off to a near by grocery store. Picking out a few items he made his way back to the park. He didn't see Yugi on the swings. Sighing he walked around the park and sat on a bench distraught. Hearing shuffling from an orange tunnel on the play ground he stood up and quickly walked over. There Yugi was, eyes closed, curled up in a tiny ball furthest away from him. He reached inside but the instant the tunnel moved Yugi jolted awake and at full alert.

"Sorry. Here." Yami said reaching inside the play tunnel to give the boy the food. He didn't reach for it. Yami sat it on the ground of the tunnel. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" The tri man asked looking for any sign of a 'yes' from the boy. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Yami turned and left leaving Yugi with the food in the tunnel. Once Yugi was sure he was gone curiosity got the better of him and he examined the food items. Opening a small bag of chips he slowly reached in and took one out. After close exanimation of the item he placed it in his mouth. Looking at the rest he ate a little more but saved some for later. 'What in the world is this? I don't understand. That damn teacher just doesn't give up. I bet he's trying to be 'friends' with me so I don't hurt him.'

"Mph." Yugi grunted. 'Yeah right.'

* * *

Thank You!

NightWalker

kameeko

Kayla Tsukino

Moon'sHope

Ilikeyaoi

inuyashapup

Living Arrow

Moonjava

sakurasango

FireFairy032003

suekosa

Thanx 4 the idea! I like it but will have to wait 'til later Thanx 4 reviewing!


	6. not redone yet 6

Chapter 6

I Know The Pieces Fit

Yugi slept in the tunnel all night. He woke up not knowing what time it was. Crawling out of the orange plastic tube he stood up and scanned the playground. The clouds were dark holding on coming rain. The wind was cold and frosty. Sighing the boy treaded to the school. He already knew he was last. Walking into the school he walked past the office and straight to his class room.

"Good morning Yugi. I'm so glad you could join us." Yami said when he saw the tri haired boy standing in the door way. Dragging his feet to his desk he sat down. Yugi noticed that Sini wasn't there today. Mumbling something under his breath he watched bored as Yami explained the assignment to the class.

"Mr. Moto, can I speak to you for a second?" The assistant principal asked from the door way. Yami nodded and told the class to practice until he returned.

"Yes?" Yami asked walking out of the class room.

"I have a report that you and Yugi were spotted together in a park yesterday. Is this true?" Yami looked slightly skeptical.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is. We think it's best not to get close to the boy. I do not want to find out later that he kills you or you've formed a non student teacher relationship of any sort." He said gruffly. The tri haired man looked slightly shocked.

"I would never do that. He was starving and I got him some food. I'm not going to push him away. He needs help and leaving him alone is not the answer."

"Listen Mr. Moto the board of the schools wants you to stop anything before it begins. So kindly leave the boy alone. He's already too far gone. After this year we are planning to send him to a mental institute. There is no other way around this." Yami looked shocked, mouth slightly agape.

"No!" Yami hushed slightly since they were near his room. "You can't do that. He's not some screwed up child. I think there is something triggering his need to act out so violently and to push people away. Something or some one sparks his need to hurt those around. If we could just get through to him then I'm sure we will learn why he is acting like this." The assistant shook his head slowly but firmly.

"He's already hurt too many people and not to mention animals. It's best to lock him up so he can't hurt any one else."

"I beg to differ. Ra. He's only 11 years old. He's only in the 5th grade. There is so much more out there for him. He's just strayed from the right path. I'll guide him back on track to a healthy path. He's just an angry little boy and I'm sure he could use a stable role model."

"Please Mr. Moto understand that what you're reaching for is false hope. It's not going to work. The kid is a lost case. It's hopeless-"

"That's why he isn't improving. Every single person thinks it's too late, but it's not. He still has a shot at being a smart and wonderful adult. Right now he's starving and not sleeping at all on the streets.-"

"See what I mean? He's trouble. Always running away."

"But that's just it. How long do you think he's lived on the street? What drove him there? He wouldn't have run if he had a happy supporting family. There is so much more to this than you think."

"You're just setting yourself up to a huge disappointment." With one final shake of the head he turned and left. Sighing Yami strode back into the class room. Yugi was slouched down in his chair trying to stay awake. Trying to keep alert Yugi reached up and tried to rub the sleepiness away. He didn't get much sleep last night, always waking up to make sure he was safe. He could never go into a deep comforting sleep; he always had to have light, short, rests so he can stay aware. All those nights were starting to catch up to him. Yami noticed this and walked over to the boy's desk. Kneeling he smiled at the boy. The tri haired boy attempted to glare at the man.

"Would you like to sleep? You look exhausted." Yugi shook his head still trying to keep his glare up. Holding out his hand to the boy he stood up slightly. "Come. I know where you can sleep where you'll feel safe."

"I don't need god damn charity for a damn teacher! Leave me the fuck alone!" The boy shouted.

"Look I know you're tired. I'll make a deal. I swear I know a room you can go in and sleep where no one can get to you. In return you let me take you out to eat." The boy rolled his eyes.

"That's not a deal. You didn't get anything you retard!"

"Yes it is. I let you sleep in the locked room and in return you give me company on a date I choose to go out to eat. See it's fair." Yugi didn't respond. "Come on." Yugi just stood up and followed the man out of the room. "Here we are." Yami took a key out and opened the door. "Listen I'm the only one that has a key to this room. I'll give it to you." Yami held out the key to Yugi. "I swear that this is the only key. It's my work room. No one can come in with out the key. So if you lock it from the inside then no one can get in." Yugi stared at the key.

"But some one could just bust the door down! A key doesn't mean anything!" The tri haired man smiled and walked over to the door.

"All teachers have a room like this. There door is made of steel instead of wood. The screws on the side that hold the door together are not there because they are attached to a metal plate inside the wall. So no one can take the door off." Yugi glared at the man. "Don't believe me? Come look." Yugi slumped his shoulders and looked around the room. There was a bed in the corner, desk and drawers, and a closet.

"What if you need to get in?" Yugi asked coldly. Smiling Yami walked back over and held out the key.

"I'll just wait." Hesitantly Yugi reached for the key and grasped it with his tiny hand. "Good night." Yami walked over to the door and closed it. There were no windows so it was dark. Yugi walked over to the door and locked it. Then he just stood there and stared at the door. Sighing he made his way over to the cot and climbed in. 'Well this is weird. It's been a while since I've been on a bed. I bet he was lying. Some one will walk right in and I'll get into trouble.' Yugi stared at the door waiting for some one to walk in. Slowly his eye lids grew heavy and they gently closed. Snuggling into the blankets the boy fell into a deep sleep. For once he wasn't hunted but the thoughts of some one attacking him, or even by nightmares. His coma like sleep lasted well into the next morning.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I should get another chappie up soon!

Thank You!

Living Arrow

inuyashapup

suekosa

blue-soljah

Ilikeyaoi

Moon's Hope

sakurasango

Yami Yuugi

Moonjava

kameeko


	7. not redone yet 7

Chapter 7

Shouldn't You Be Laughing Too?

Opening his eyes he shot straight up. He sharply turned his head and looked around the room. It was still dark, because there were no windows. Sitting in the dark Yugi slowly calmed down when the memories of yesterday sunk in. Walking up to the door he slowly unlocked it. He made his way down to his class room. It was eerie and too quite. The halls were empty and it was dark since it was so early in the morning. He reached the room and was surprised to find it open. Walking inside he looked at the empty room. He sighed and walked over to the teacher's desk. Placing the key on it he took a pen and a post it note and wrote something on it and stuck it over the key. He walked over to the window and climbed out and walked into the streets.

Trudging down the street he was lost in his thoughts when some one roughly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen kid. Give my all your money and I'll let you go." The masked man said gruffly.

"Let go of me you over grown monkey!" Yugi struggled, and mentally slapped himself for not paying attention. "Damn it you bastard!" The man smiled and ruffled through the boy's pockets. All he found was some crushed bags of food. Holding the boy's hands above his head he smirked through the hole in the mask.

"Well if you don't have any I know something else you can give me." He said in a husky voice. The boy struggled harder and only received a hard smack to the face. Blood trickled down the boy's split lips. The man's smirked widened as he reached down the boy's pants.

"Let go! You damn idiot!" Yugi kicked the man in the groan. The man gasped and slammed the boy's head against the brick wall before falling to the ground in pain. Inhaling sharply Yugi ran. His head swam and his vision blurred as he half ran half stumbled down the streets. He saw an on coming car's headlights. He raised a hand to block the lights from his eyes like a visor. He knew he couldn't get out of the way. If the car hit he was hoping it would kill him. The car swerved to a stop and a man got out. Yugi slumped to his knees and was falling forward, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Yugi!" The tri haired man shouted and caught the boy before he hit the ground. He saw the blood, seeping from a deep wound in the back of his head; drip down his the back of his neck. He also noticed the boy's pants were undone. Sighing, he quickly picked the light boy up and carried him to his car. He sped to the hospital. All the way to the hospital he kept talking to Yugi hoping the boy would respond or at least wake up and yell at him. All of a sudden he missed the boy's screaming. "Yugi please open your eyes." Yami begged. He was so worried at the look of peacefulness on the child's face. It looked like he was dead.

Rushing him inside the hospital he watched as they hurried him on a stretcher and run him inside. Nervously he sat down and wrote a witness sheet, and how he knew the boy. Setting it to the side, when he was finished, he sat there and picked at his fingers. He sighed and stood up. Knowing he had a class that started in a half hour he walked to the desk. Handing the nurse the paper he said he'd be back later. She nodded smiling.

Slowly walking to his car he got in and turned on the engine. He saw the blood puddle where Yugi's head once was and bit his lip. When he got to school he cleaned his seat and ran to his class, since he was late. Walking over to his desk he saw a note over his key. Picking up the note he read it. It said 'You shouldn't have done that. - Regards Yugi'. Yami smiled to himself and folded up the note and placed it in his pocket. He started his class but the tri haired boy was the only thing on his mind. He kept replaying the scene. As Yugi's bloody face went blank before he fell to his knees. The peacefulness of his expression. His undid pants. 'Shit!' Yami thought. 'Please Ra no! I really hope it wasn't that man before.' Dread filled Yami. 'Had I caused this?'

After school he rushed over to the hospital.

"Um...Do you know which room Yugi Jikari is in? I brought him in here early in the morning." The nurse nodded and looked it up on her computer.

"Yes, Yugi. Room C 23. Third floor. The elevator is right around that corner." She said gently pointing to the corner.

"Thank you." Yami said and turned sharply towards the corner. Speed walking around the corner and jogged over to the elevators. Pushing the up arrow he waited. "Come on. Come on." He chanted until an elevator rang and opened. Sighing he walked up to it. Walking inside he pushed the 3rd floor button and waited listening to the quite music. It didn't help calm his nerves. As he was about to walk out he saw a gruff looking man march down the hall. It was Yugi's uncle. His uncle looked angry as he walked past Yami into the elevator next to his. Stepping outside the elevator he walked over to room C 23.

"That damn man set the boy off!" A doctor yelled as he ran past Yami. "Fred! Call the front desk to make sure he isn't allowed back in here!" A security guard nodded and radioed to the front desk officer and told him to tell the front office clerk about the man. Yami walked up to the room and looked through the mirror. He saw two nurses trying to calm down the restrained boy.

"Stop moving. You're only going to make your self sick, or injure your self further. Calm down the sedatives should help you rest." A nurse said soothingly.

"Fuck you! I don't want to sleep!" The boy struggled against the restraints and a hint fear glared in his eyes as he resisted sleep. His back arched as he tried to pull away. "Don't make me go to sleep! God damn it! Don't!" Yugi tried to resist and his movements became sluggish. Yugi went limp on the bed and deeply inhaled. His eyes drooped. "Da-mn." He muttered as he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side. Heaving on last sigh the boy fell into the force induced sleep.

Yami watched shocked. He really didn't want to go to sleep. Walking over to the door the nurses smiled. One nurse left the room.

"Are you the father?"

"Uh-No. I'm his teacher. I came to see how he was. I was the one who brought him." They smiled gently and nodded for him to enter. The nurse looked at his charts.

"It looks like he has a nasty wound on the back of his head. No broken bones. His skull wasn't chipped at all, which surprised us by how deep the wound was. His eye sight seemed to be fine when they check him earlier. No internal bleeding of the brain. He had to have stitches on his lip. He is malnourished and needs a lot of sleep, but we'll fix that right up. That's about all." Yami nodded slowly.

"No sign of umm..."

"Of what urm-"

"Yami. Yami Moto." The nurse nodded and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Yami. I'm Shirley." Yami smiled and shook her hand. "Now what was it you wanted to know?"

"Um...well when I found him...his pants were undone." The nurse smiled.

"We saw that too. No sign of any sexual contact. I guess the boy had quick thinking and got away before anything of the sort happened." Sighing he slumped his shoulders.

"Thank Ra."

"Here sit. I'm sure he'd like the company." Yami nodded and sat down next to Yugi in a black cushioned chair. "I'll leave you. Any problems or questions please don't hesitate to ask." Closing the door she smiled at them through the window and closed the curtain, to give them privacy. Yami smiled and placed his hand over Yugi's tiny calloused hand.

"Hey Yugi." He said softly. He looked at the boy's bandaged head and his torn lip. "I really hope that wasn't the man who I stopped." Gently he rubbed the boy's fingers. "Why do you have to be like this?" Sighing he took out the note Yugi wrote him and just read it over and over again.

* * *

Aww...Yami likes Yugi! Yeah! But will Yugi like Yami? Hmm...I guess we'll have to find out later!

Thank You!

Masami Mistress Of Fire

kameeko

Living Arrow

sakurasango

blue-soljah

suekosa

Ilikeyaoi

Moonjava

Yami Yuugi


	8. not redone yet 8

Chapter 8

He Can Only Fool Himself For So Long

Yugi felt something warm on his hand as he slowly emerged from his sleep. Moaning softly he tried to turn to his side but found he couldn't. He jerked his left arm but something was holding it firmly down. Panicking, he quickly opened his eyes and tried to get up. A groan next him forced him to go limp and squeeze his eyes shut. Expecting to be hit Yugi went tense.

"Yugi?" The familiar and unthreatening voice made him relax slightly. Slowly he opened one eye and looked into Yami's worried crimson eyes. The boy sighed and opened his other eye. Then he resumed his struggle with the restraints. "Don't move. You'll hurt yourself."

"Get me the fuck out of these!" Yugi struggled to get them to release him but all efforts proved to be in vain.

"I can't Yugi."

"Yes you can! Just pull them off!" Yugi looked furious at the thought of being restrained and frightened at the thought of not being able to escape. "Please." Yugi whispered so softly Yami had to strain to hear. "I-I don't like to be restrained...I don't like when people don't allow me a way out!" Yugi struggled harder. 'What is going through the boy's mind? Did some one do this to him before but harm him while being restrained?'

"Ok. Ok. Shh...I'll go ask a doctor." Yami said as he quickly stood up.

"No!" The man abruptly stopped from his path to the door.

"What's wrong?" Yugi didn't say anything but looked deeply into his blood red eyes. He could see the fear so clearly. It intensified when Yami was about to leave. Yugi dragged his eyes down and looked away. 'He doesn't want to be left alone.' Yami thought. Yami smiled and slowly walked back to his spot beside the boy's bed. "Ok then we'll just wait until one come to inspect you. Do you want to watch TV?" Yugi looked at the tri haired man as though he had grown an extra head. Yami picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "What station do you like?"

"I don't watch TV." Yugi said now looking at the TV. Yami was shocked. This was the first time that he used his 'real' voice. Full of curiosity and wonder, in other words a child's voice. He always talked in a monotone or yelled. "Don't you have class?" Smiling Yami turned to Yugi.

"It's Saturday." The tri haired boy just mutely nodded. "Do you want me to leave?" Yugi lowered his head and slightly shook his head. Yami reached down and touched the boy's chin to lift it, but the boy quickly jerked away and gave a shout in surprise. "I'm so sorry Yugi. I'll back off." The man said retuning to his seat with the boy's curious eyes following his every move. 'I have to remember that he's restrained and I'm sure he doesn't want to be touched.' Yami said mentally slapping himself.

"You're weird." Yugi muttered. The man softly chuckled when a nurse entered the room. (Not the one from last chappie!)

"Well it seems we are all in high spirits today." She said cheerfully. Walking over to the boy Yami noticed the boy tense back up. Yugi glared at the nurse and wished he could pull away from her touch. He bit his lip and turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut, and waited for her to finish. "You need to relax." The boy refused to be unprepared for her to hit him. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." That set Yugi off.

"No! You god damn bitch! Let the fuck go of me!" Yugi tried to reach her so he could inflict pain on her. "God damn it! Get off me!"

"It seems you're still fired up. Are we going to have to use some more sedatives to check you over?" When what she said registered in his brain Yugi stopped.

"Don't touch me." He growled out. "And let me out of these fucking things!"

"I don't think you're ready for that yet." Suddenly Yugi's eyes dilated and his head fell against his chest. His breaths came out erratic and his eyes looked glazed over.

"What happened!" Yami shouted as he ran over. She checked his pulse.

"I think he might have gone into shock." She said calmly.

"Help him!"

"I'm not taking him off the restraints. He's not stable enough-"

"He needs help! Just untie him!"

"No! Now let me do my job!" Yami stood back and waited until she left. The man quickly lifted the boy's chin. He was unresponsive.

"Yugi can you hear me?" No response. Yami reached down and undid Yugi's right hand then over and undid his left. Then walked down and undid his feet. There was no change. Yami lifted the boy off the bed and sat him on the edge so his legs dangled over. "Yugi." No response. "Look Yugi. You're not tied down any more. You're not restrained. You're ok." Yami pulled the boy into a hug and held him. "Please Yugi. You're scaring me." Yugi blinked and gave a soft moan. "Yugi?" He pulled back. The boy raised his head and looked into Yami's eyes. Then he drifted his gaze down to his wrists. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"The nurse said you went into shock."

"Oh." Yugi studied the room for a second. "You let me go?"

"Ya. I won't tell if you won't." He could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on the boy's face.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. I got a question? WHO WANTS ME TO UPDATE 'Broken Lullaby?' I'll work on it all day if you want the next chappie!

tHaNk YoU!

Meowth's Toon Dragon

My Tourniquet

hiya'know

suekosa

blue-soljah

seers-of-a-lost-paradise

DragonRose888

Living Arrow

sakurasango

Yami Yugi

kameeko

Moon'sHope

inuyashapup

Moonjava


	9. not redone yet 9

Chapter 9

All My Dreams Are Not Worth Saving

"How about after we get out of here we take care of that promise we made earlier?" Yugi looked slightly confused then his eyes widened.

"Promise?" The tri haired boy looked slightly alarmed. 'Promise? What the fuck is he talking about! I didn't promise him...' Yugi swallowed nervously. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I let you sleep in my room and you keep me company and have a bit to eat. Remember?" The boy sighed relieved but it went unnoticed.

"I think. It's a little fuzzy." He muttered softly. The man nodded understanding.

"How is everyone today?" A man asked walking into the room.

"Get me out of these!" Yugi yelled, returning to his old emotionless mask. The doctor smiled and looked at the boy's charts.

"Hold your horses, young man." The boy just glared at the man as he examined the sheets.

"No way! Go fuck yourself!" The doctor ignored his yells.

"Ok. Well you seem to be fine Mr. Jikari. A wound on the head, that should heal up fine. I'll prescribe some strong morphine. I want you to take two a day for two weeks. Then for the last week take one a day. Some one will also have to continue to change the bandages until they heal. That should take care of that. If not or you have any questions please call me." Yami stood and nodded.

"Will do. Can I take him? I'll take him home later." He interrupted before Yugi had the chance to mutter a word. The doctor cocked and eye brow up.

"Are you a cop?"

"No. No. No. I'm his teacher." The doctor chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Let me get his meds." Yami smiled and nodded. "Oh and you can take him off of those." He said pointing to the restraints before he left the room.

"Finally!" Yugi shouted as Yami gently removed the tight restraints. The boy rubbed his wrists and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya." The boy muttered monotone. The man helped the boy unstable boy stand.

"Here you go." The doctor said smiling as he handed Yami the bottle and a bag. "Here are some bandages and all I need you to do is sign out at the front desk." Yami smiled and thanked the doctor. Yugi stayed quiet as he followed his teacher to the front desk. He also surprised Yami by staying quiet until they reached the car.

"I want to sit here." Yugi said climbing into the back seat behind Yami's. Yami smiled nodding and to got in.

"Ok then what do you like to eat?"

"I just don't care." He muttered coldly. Yami looked in the rear view mirror. The boy was fidgeting nervously and was tense. "Keep the doors unlocked." He muttered.

"I will." Yugi had one hand on the door handle, just in case. His eyes continually glanced from side to side as if watching people gang up on him and he was having a hard time keeping an eye on them. Yami sighed and pulled up into the parking lot of Pizza Hut. (I don't own PH!) Yugi imminently jumped out before the car was even parked. Then he waited patiently for Yami to park and get out of the car. When Yami got out he watched as the boy stayed a safe distance away from him. At least arms reach away. "What would you like?"

"Don't care. What ever you are getting." Yugi said keeping his eye on the distance between them.

"Ok." Yami said gently knowing the boy must felt he was threatening in some way. After gathering their food they went to sit down. The boy stared at the seat across from Yami. It looked as though the child thought the soft padded booth would reach up and swallow him whole if he sat. "It's ok sit." Reluctantly the boy sat down and sat furthest to the other end away from Yami. There he slowly picked at his food once Yami gave it to him. "Are you ok?" Yami asked concerned.

"Oh course I am you damn teacher-" Yugi raised his arm and placed his hand on the high table to help him stand on the bench when his sleeve lifted too high. A round scar glared out at Yami.

"Yu-Yugi? What happened?" The teacher asked alarmed. Roughly the boy pulled down his sleeve and looked away.

"It's nothing." Yugi said firmly to make his point.

"Did your uncle do that to you?" Rubbing his arm over the scar he shrugged.

"It's really none of your damn business!" He shouted now glaring at the man.

"Yugi. Please." Yami hushed. "Let me see."

"No."

"Please. I promise I won't touch you. I just want to see."

"Do you get some sick pleasure at looking at other's mistakes!" Yami looked startled.

"You didn't do that to your self did you?"

"Hell no!" Yugi shouted frustrated. Yami was glade there wasn't any one else around at the moment.

"Then who was it-"

"My god damn uncle alright!" Yugi interrupted. "Are you happy!" Yami just sat there stunned.

"Yu-Yugi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"

"I was sitting next to him in the car. He was fucking drunk! I sneezed and he reached over and grabbed something next to him from the car. Then he started to shout at me and he burned me!" Yugi inhaled deeply. "My father always said that if some one loved me they would hit my knuckles with one of hot grill thingies." He grounded out. "I hated that." He whispered to the stunned man.

"Do you hurt people because you love them?" Yami finally asked after his moment of shock was over. Yugi was breathing deeply.

"...no..." He whispered out of breath.

"You're dad was wrong." Yami said gently to the boy.

"Wrong? But he's always right!"

"Is that what he said?" Yami asked now interested where he was and what he did. The boy just nodded not trusting his voice any more.

"Where is your father?" Yugi remained emotionless. "Yugi? Are you ok?" There was no response from the boy. "Is that why you won't let me near you? You think feeling for some one involves pain? I'd never hurt you. I'd kill myself first."

"I want to go home. You said if I wanted to I could." Yugi muttered out.

"Ok Yugi." The man smiled and grabbed a to-go box and placed the food in it. In the car Yugi actually sat up in the front, but he kept a close eye on the cigarette lighter in the car. His hand rested on the door handle. The man watched sadly. He pulled up into his uncle's driveway. "Here Yugi." Yami said as he handed the boy his pills. Yugi just took the pills and climbed out of the car. "Yugi wait." Yugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes.

"What?"

"The one that hurt you...was he the...one I stopped?"

"No. He was shorter but I don't know who it was because he had a mask on." Yami nodded slightly relieved.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok here?"

"I'll be fine." He slammed the door shut and walked to the front door. Yami watched as his uncle opened the door to let the boy in. 'Should I have brought him here?' Yami looked a the normal looking house worried then very slowly he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

ThAnK YOu!

DragonRose888

kameeko

Yami's Chan

blue-soljah

suekosa

seers-of-a-lost-paradise

ailisa d. frieson

Elizabeth Aiken

Kayla Tsukino

sakurasango

Moonjava

inuyashapup

Living Arrow


	10. not redone yet 10

AN: If any one is curious the last chappie when Yugi was still restrained it was later in the day. Yugi allowed them to place them back on so they wouldn't get in trouble. Ya. Sorry for not mentioning that. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

I Will Lose My Mind And Make It Real This Time

"Well boy what trouble did you get into now!" Yugi's uncle shouted pushing the boy against the door.

"Nothing." He grounded out. He backhanded him and watched happily as the boy slammed into the ground.

"You ran into the door you clumsy bastard. Got it!" Yugi just nodded and ran up stairs to find a place to hide. The unrestful night passed by so slowly. In the morning he quietly walked down the stairs to try to get out of the house before his uncle got up.

"Thought you could get out with out giving me a good bye kiss?" A deep voice came from the left. From the surprise of the voice Yugi tripped over a beer can and fell to the ground. As he stood up his bottle of pills fell to the floor. "What do we have here?" The boy just watched as he picked up the bottle and read it. "Pain killers! For what! For this!" The man slapped the back of Yugi's head making the boy cry out slightly. Blood slowly seeped through the bandages. Biting his tongue he hissed in pain slightly as the throbbing pain increased. "Are you weak boy!" A huge head ach split the boy's head and Yugi reached up and held his head.

"I. Hate. You." He hissed out.

"What boy!" Yugi glared at the man.

"I fucking hate you!" Yugi shouted as he charged his uncle. Punching him in the cheek he watched proudly as the man stumbled.

"You god damn fucking brat! You want the pain to stop!" The large man thrusted himself upon Yugi, pinning him to the ground. Opening the bottle he smirked. He tried to wedge his fingers into the boy's mouth but Yugi's kept his mouth clamped shut. With his smirk growing he socked the child in the stomach with his right knee. The tri haired boy knew he was caught as he opened his mouth to gasp for air. His uncle wedged his hand into his nephew's mouth to keep it open. He poured pill after pill into the boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow. "Now your 'pain' will all end and you with it." He chuckled as he held his young nephews mouth shut. Yugi struggled to get free with all the strength he had. After managing to jerk away the strong man ran for the door and rushed down the streets. Breathing became harder as he ran to the school. Bursting through the front door he caught the attention of the assistant principal.

"Mr. Jikari what in the hell do you think you're doing!" Yugi ignored him and ran to his class room. "Mr. Jikari school hasn't even started! Get out of here!" He heard a distant shout from the angry man. He burst through Yami's door and just about collapsed to the floor.

"Yugi! What's wrong!" Yami ran over and caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"He-hel-p-p m-mee." He gasped out. The man noticed the child's labored breathing.

"What happened!"

"P-pillls..un-u-n-cule..." He pointed to his mouth then dragged it down to his throat. "Can-n-'t bre-breat-thh." Yami's eyes widened when he realized what Yugi was trying to say.

"Did you uncle force you to swallow all those pills?" Yugi nodded. Yami looked into Yugi's slightly dilated eyes. "Some one call 911!" He laid Yugi on the ground. "Stay awake. Stay with me." Yami tried to relax the child but started to panic when his lips started to have a blue tint. "Help!" The assistant principal rushed into the room.

"Wha-"

"Call 911!" Taking one look at Yugi he rushed to the phone and quickly called. Yugi's eye lids drooped slightly. 'No! This is my whole fault! Please Ra spare this child! Please!' Yugi's tiny fingers clenched into Yami's long sleeve shirt. "Shh...it's going to be ok." The boy was starting to wheeze. Trying to fill his closing lungs.

"I-'mm g-o-in t-to d-die."

"No! Don't say that! I know you won't. You are strong! You can beat this." Yami said gently while rubbing his pale hand. He looked sadly at the bruise on the boy's cheek. Yami also noticed the bandage around the child's head was growing red. The child coughed and struggled to breath. Every so often the boy would stop breathing a second or miss a breath and his heart dropped every time. The child's skin turned pail and his fingers and lips were now a more definite bluish color. He could see the boy's struggle to stay awake.

Once the paramedics arrived they rushed over and imminently placed a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. Lifting him onto a stretcher they rushed him into the ambulance. As they passed the office clerk she muttered, "Good riddance." Yami wanted to go but he had a class.

"Go Yami. I'll call for a sub." The assistant principal said gently to the young man. "I you're worried and probably won't be able to concentrate. Just remember to keep your distance alright? Don't go starting anything with him now." Yami nodded and ran into the back. Yugi's eyes were a dull, dark purple. His glazed over eyes lifted to Yami.

"You're going to be fine." Yami said gently as he rubbed the child hand.

"Do you know what's wrong? We only got he wasn't breathing well."

"What I got from him is that his uncle shoved a bottle of morphine down his throat." One of the paramedics eyes widened as he watched as the other paramedic nodded and started an I.V. A strangled whimper came from the child as he felt the needle enter his hand. Yami's eye watered as he watched his student suffer and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Yugi." The tri haired man muttered softly, to himself. 'Why? Why him? Why this child? Is this why he's the way he is? Is this why he runs away and inflicts harm? So other stay away so he won't get hurt? Does he torture and kill animals because he feels he has control over them? That he can over power them giving him the right to hurt them? Just like the way he was taught?' More and more questions raced through the young man's mind. He could contain them all. There was just too many rushing at him too fast. "Yugi you can pull through this. I haven't had the honor to meet the real you. The smart and beautiful person you had to push away from everyone. You haven't had the chance to be loved and cared for yet. You can't give up."

* * *

I'm sorry I just quickly wrote this before I leave. Yeah I have a long boring trip to suffer through to. I get to drive and I think my leg will go numb unless I use the cruse button. Oh well. I'm so sorry it's short! I'll get on my stories when I get back. I swear!

Thank You!

sakurasango

kameeko

Living Arrow

My Tourniquet

YugiYamiforever

Moon'sHope

inuyashapup

suekosa

AnimeGoddess800 II

blue-soljah

princess moon shadow

Yami's Chan

Kayla Tsukino

Moonjava

Masami Mistress Of Fire

My Tourniquet


	11. not redone yet 11

Chapter 11

It Took A Moment Before I Lost Myself In Here

Yami wanted to be right next to Yugi. To hold his hand and let the boy know some one was there, that some one cared. The paramedics pushed the teacher away as they hurried to inject the child with the proper medicine to save his life. The young man just watched helpless. The boy's face was still pail and lips were still turning blue.

"He's stopped breathing!" One yelled as another quickly grabbed the right tools. They jabbed a tube down the child's throat and started to pump air into him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. 'Yugi. Don't do this! After all you've come through you can't give up! Please just hang on. I know you can do this...' Yami sighed and placed his face in his hands. All he could see was Yugi's purple eyes. All he could hear was the child's voice. All he could think about was he was never going to hear or see his eyes again. The paramedics quickly pulled the boy out of the ambulance and rushed him inside. Yami, once again, sat in the waiting room and filled out another sheet, but somehow, this time he didn't have the heart to do it. He kept remembering Yugi's panicked voice and him gasping for air. 'He trusted me...' Yami thought as he put down the clip board and sighed angrily.

"He came to me first." Yami muttered softly. 'It was in this very same hospital I got Yugi to smile. Maybe not very much but it was still a smile.' The tri haired man felt completely miserable and useless. 'Yugi...' He remembered the first day he saw the child. This ruthless child that hid so much from everyone...trusted his 5th grade teacher.

Hours, that seemed like centuries, passed. Yami was starting to get really worried. If the boy was dead they would have come out and told him...right? Another hour passed and Yami was really starting to get anxious. 'He's alright. He's alright. I know he is.' He chanted over and over until the worries eased, but then another minuet passed and they once again returned. A doctor came out of the room and stood at the door was staring at his clip board for a couple of seconds. He flipped through pages and sighed and walked over to the front desk and bent over to ask the nurse to file something into the computer. Shaking his head sadly he stood up from his leaned over position. They finally he said Yugi's name. Yami stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"This way." He said motioning with his right hand, and carrying the clip board with his left. Once reaching the office he told Yami to take a seat. "He has slipped into a coma." Yami's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could to prevent him for slipping into one. There is very little chance he will awaken. Right now he is on an I.V. drip of Dezocine. It will help reverse the effects of the overdose. We will still continue to clear the boy's body of the Morphine but there is a chance he will not wake up. He is being monitored constantly because of the side effects of Dezocine, which include rapid heart rate and respiratory depression." The tri haired man nodded slightly. "The wound on his head had re-opened slightly. On one side the stitches had come loose and were causing him to slowly lose blood. His blood is thin and doesn't clot as well as it should. That could have been caused by any number of things and it's nothing to worry about we're dealing with it. "He is in the ICU and will not be allowed visitors until 2 days when he is more stable. Right now there will be constant in and out goings of the nurses and having visitors only adds to the stress. I'm sorry." Yami nodded and slowly stood up.

"It's alright. I'll be back in 2 days." The doctor nodded and smiled slightly.

"Good bye then." He said softly and stretched out his hand. The young man smiled and shook his hand. "I only hope that when you come back I can give you some good news." Yami's smile widened and he nodded and left. He sighed when he got into his car and went straight to his room and plopped onto his bed. Laying back he slept the rest of the night.

... . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . .Dream Sequence .. . . ... .. . . . .. . . .. .

"...10..."

A small boy raced around the cold dark house looking for a place to hide. He turned a corner sharply and almost ran into a table with a vase sitting atop it. Sighing the boy breathed in deeply.

"...9..."

A voice rang through the air. Thick and husky it made the small child shiver.

"...8..."

The child ran again. He ran into a closet and tried to hide in the furthest corner. If possible melt into the wall.

"...7..."

Sighing he raced out of the closet and under the bed. Scooting back he realized he was too open.

"...6..."

With wide wild eyes he shot out from under the bed and ran into a different room. Hiding in a close hamper he made sure the dirty towels and clothes covered him.

"...5..."

He looked through the tiny holes in the hamper and tried to calm his breathing down.

"...4..."

He was having doubts about this hiding spot as well.

"...3..."

It was too late.

"...2..."

He closed his eyes and pretended he was some where far away.

"...1..."

His breathing hitched.

"Come out. Come out. Where ever you are."

Heavy foot steps climbed up the stairs. They trudged over to the closet and the man ripped the doors open.

"Hmmm...I could have sworn I saw a little boy hiding in the...toy chest!"

A loud bang was heard as the toy chest was slammed open. He trudged over to the hamper and smirked. The man placed his fingers on the side of the hamper's lip and ripped it open. The child's eyes snapped open.

"Yami wake up." The child whispered quickly.

... . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . .End Dream Sequence .. . . ... .. . . . .. . . .. .

Yami shot straight up. The room was pitch black to show night had fallen. Rubbing his hands over his face he realized his was covered in sweat. Sighing he stood up and walked to the living room. That's when he realized that it was morning not night and he had to be at school in one hour. Mumbling incoherent words he grabbed a pop tart, knowing his work was already at school because of his haste to rush Yugi to the hospital, he headed for the door. Rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes, at a stop light, he opened them to see a child standing in front of his car. It was Yugi. He blinked and rubbed his eyes again and this time when he opened them the child was gone.

"...help...me...Yami..." A soft whisper came from his side. Whipping his head around he saw no one there. Only the slightly stain of Yugi's blood on the seat next to him. Shivering he continued to drive once the light turned green. He walked inside the school and sat at his desk. Fortunately he hadn't had to explain anything to anyone about yesterday. The memory was still very raw for the young man. After organizing his papers and setting everything up for the day he walked down towards the front office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Moto?" The office clerk said happily.

"Um...I'd like to look at Yugi's school folders." The clerk looked slightly shocked but nodded. Handing him the folders she looked straight into his eyes. "I think he's better off the way he is." She said softly. Yami just thanked her for the folders and walked back to the class room. Sitting at his desk he opened Yugi's preschool folder. There on the front was a small angle boy smiling, showing off his white perfect small teeth, in his white ragged shirt. Yugi's young picture brought tears to Yami's eyes. He looked through all the papers. There were very disturbing drawings in the child's works. He wondered to him self why no one brought these forward. Other than that Yugi had gotten pretty much straight A's. 'A good student, with a huge heart and very promising, but very isolated.' Was a note from the teacher.

Yami smiled to himself as he closed the folder and picked up the next folder. This time Yugi's younger picture was different. He wasn't smiling and there was a bruise on his cheek. His eyes were slightly hollow and had a ghostly look to them. There were no picture's the boy had drawn except for one. It was a bloody mess. All over the paper was just a red crayon scribbled on the paper. Placing it to the side he saw Yugi's works. They were all F's. 'Child is disobedient, disruptive, and destructive. Refuses to do work. Retaliates when ever given the chance. Many harassment complaints from other students. The boy is violent and withdraws if some one reaches out. Numerous brusings and cuts on the boy, he claims they are from fights with other boys.' The teacher's note was very shocking. Some where in-between preschool and kindergarten the boy had slipped. Everyone had missed something. The pieces of the puzzle didn't fit. He searched through the other folders but found very little answers because the boy refused to do work. It was surprising the boy got this far, he's only guess was they wanted to get away from the child so they moved him up with out him being ready. Sighing he placed the folders away as he heard the first students enter the hall way. He went on with class at a very slow pace and constantly losing his train of thought.

During lunch he sat and graded papers. When he heard shuffling he raised his head. There Yugi was sitting in his desk looking at the front.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami whispered.

"...it's dark..." A whisper came. It gently echoed through the room. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Yami got up and walked to the front of the room so he faced the boy. "...he's coming..." Another echo...but the boy's mouth hadn't moved. A loud thumping sound came from outside the door. Heavy foot steps. "...I'm trapped..." Once again the boy's mouth hadn't moved as the echo raced through the room. The banging got louder.

"Let me in you damn boy!" The voice echoed as the banging got louder. "It's time to play a game. Don't you want to play any more?" A menacing laughter echoed through the air. Then all was silent. There was a dripping noise.

...drip...

"Yugi what's going on?" Yami's voice was panicked.

...drip...

The child raised his hand and pointed behind the man. Yami turned around and saw blood seeming through the walls.

...drip...

He quickly turned back to Yugi when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. Yugi stood right before the man and blood poured from his eyes, as if crying blood.

"It's time to play." The child hissed with malice.

Yami gasped and sat up faster than a speeding bullet. His heart raced. When had he fallen asleep? The images kept replaying in his mind. He looked at the clock and realized he had only been asleep for 20 minuets. Sorting his thoughts quickly he organized himself. Finishing with his class he walked to his work room. Stopping at the door he sighed and placed his hand on the door. He grabbed the knob and twisted it and walked inside. Flipping the light switch on he sighed sadly. Looking over at the still unmade bed that Yugi had last slept in he walked over and sat on it. A tear found its way to the pillow bellow that he had been stroking.

"...don't cry..." A whisper came with a cool breeze. Yami looked up. There should have been no breeze because there were no windows. He just shook his head and thought it came from the air conditioner and he had imagined the voice?

* * *

I re-did the story You've Got Your Wish You Wore Me Down and I'm starting on the seq and I need some ideas. So if you have any throw them at me. Thanx!

Thank You!

coolgirlmich

My tourniquet

suekosa

Masami Mistress Of Fire

ag2

Moon'sHope

blood-fire-dragon

kameeko

blue-soljah

Yami's Chan

inuyashapup

Moonjava

Living Arrow


	12. not redone yet 12

Chapter 12

Tell Me About The Hand That Holds You Down

Yami stood from the bed and shook his head.

"...there's a room..." A soft whisper came from his left. "...no where to hide..." The voices repeated and echoed together. "...Yami..." The soft voice whispered. "...go back...to the beginning..." Yugi was once again standing in front of Yami. His mouth was moving but the boy didn't speak. He was looking up over Yami. Then his eyes shot straight down and stared straight at Yami and he said, "...game over...I lose..." The child's figure disappeared as quickly as it came.

Yami shot up and rushed to the door. Racing to his room he turned on all the lights and ran over to his desk.

"What's happening to me?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"...the corner...the corner of ...the rooms..." Another soft whisper came.

"Yugi?" He pinched himself to see if he was sleeping. Wincing he knew he wasn't sleeping. Was he going insane?...or had he imagined the pain?

"...Yami..." The soft voice echoed. "...the house on the hill..." Yami stood up from his desk.

"Yugi please tell me that's you. I'm really starting to get scared." Yami said softly.

"...don't be afraid..." The soft voice comforted. "...you're...dreaming..." The child's soft voice echoed. Before Yami knew it he was no longer in the room.

Yami opened his eyes and found himself in a cold dark place. The sky was a dark hazel grey. There was a glowing black moon that floated in the toxic abyss.

"...knick knack patty whack..."

Two little boys, of a different age, were standing off to the side playing hop scotch, bare foot, over broken beer bottles. They looked exactly like Yugi.

"...if that mocking bird don't sing..."

A boy giggled and jumped off the swing, landing hard on the rough cement below. Also like the other Yugis but far younger, maybe 5?

"...and down will fall baby cradle and all..."

A tri haired cooing infant crawled around over broken glass and into what looked like a fox hole. The wind howled and the mist above swirled.

"Where am I?" His voice echoed back at him.

"Follow me." A child's voice came from behind. The small angel boy he saw in Yugi's folder smiled at the man. The preschooler held out his tiny hand. There boy stood in his white ragged t-shirt. "Don't be 'fraid. There's no pain here." Yami took the child's hand.

"Yugi?" The boy giggled and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" The boy smiled and nodded. "What do you mean?" The boy just continued to pull the man to a house. He pointed to the house.

"House of Pain." He said softly. Yami looked at the house that sat upon a hill. It looked to be inhabited. Angry shouts and the sounds of crashing were heard inside the house. Silhouettes were seen in the windows. Angry people were raising their fist and hitting something that was not seen. Yugi walked forward and stopped at the door. Twisting the handle he opened it and Yami shut his eyes to the angry blinding white light. When he opened them and noticed he was alone in a house. A bloodcurdling scream came from upstairs. He raced up there.

"Shut up boy!" A slapping sound was heard.

"Please! St-stop!" Yami walked into the room. A dog sat in the middle of the floor. He watched as a small child was restrained by an older man.

"If you move one inch I'll beat the living hell out of you!" Yugi stopped but continued to whimper. "I'm going to show you how this is done then I want you to do it your self. Ok!" Yugi sniffled and wiped his nose with his arm. The man grabbed the dog and pulled him close. Grabbing nails and a hammer he roughly threw the dog on his back and told the boy to hold him down. Yugi shrunk away but complied once he looked at the sneer on his father's face. The father smirked and held a nail over one of the dog's back paws. Raising the hammer he slammed it into the dog's foot and into the floor. The dog howled and whimpered in pain. Tears fell down the boy's face.

"...doggy..." A soft echo whispered.

The man continued to hammer the animal's paws down. Then he took a knife and cut open the dog.

"Look at it son. This is fun." He laughed. He continued to look at the animals insides. He looked at all the animal's organs struggling to keep the suffering dog alive. "Now..." He held the hammer to his son. "...you do the same thing I did with these." The man snickered as his son's eyes grew wide. His father held 6 puppies.

"N-no!" Yugi stammered and dropped the hammer. He heard the older dog whimper.

"Hold on I need to get the video camera." The man said grinning and racing out of the room. Yugi stared into the dogs eyes. Grabbing the hammer he raised it over his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The child whispered and slammed the hammer into the mother dog's skull. The dog went limp and her pain was all gone. He looked over at the whimpering puppies. Walking over he rushed them to the bathroom. Locking the door he turned on the sink. After he filled the sink he grabbed the fist pup. "I'm sorry." The child whimpered and held the puppy under the water. The puppy struggled for air. After a few minuets he went limp. Yugi pulled the dog out and placed him on the ground. The other puppies whimpered as if knowing their fate. Grabbing a resisting puppy a tear fell down his cheek.

Yami reached out to try to wipe it away but his hand went right through him.

"I'm sorry." The boy murmured each time he drowned a puppy.

"Boy! Where are you!"

Yugi's angelic form walked through the door and over to Yami. He giggled and gently placed his hand in Yami's hand. Wrapping his tiny fingers around the young man's pointer finger he pulled him through the door and out of the room, and back outside.

"I guess if you play the game long enough you'll eventually lose." The young child chided. The tri haired man looked confused at the angel like boy.

"What do you mean? What game?" The little boy giggled once again.

"Life."

Yami sat straight up once again. 'Man these dreams feel more real every time.' The young man thought to himself. Sighing he stood up from the unmade bed and gathered his supplies and headed for his car. He looked into the alley near the school and was sure he saw the boy lingering in the shadows. Shaking it off he got inside and pulled out of the school drive way. 'Tomorrow I get to see Yugi.' Yami thought to himself as he turned right and into his drive way. He made his way inside his small house and finished grading the last few papers, and grabbed himself a snack before heading to bed.

... . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . .Dream Sequence .. . . ... .. . . . .. . . .. .

A cross hung above a child's head. The boy was kneeling in front of a faceless man in white robes. Chanting was heard through out the building and echoed off the high ceiling and walls. Pews were sitting perfectly in a row.

"You're lying..." A voice hissed.

The pews slowly gained fading occupants. One by one faceless people faded into a seat on the long benches.

"He'd never hurt anyone you stupid boy..." Another voice hissed even louder.

"...I don't think I want to be an altar boy any more..." A child's voice whimpered in a hushed voice. No one was moving. Yami walked up to where the child, that was kneeing, was. The boy had a huge robe draped over his head. When Yami reached the child he saw little amethyst eyes and immediately knew who it was.

"Yugi?" His voice echoed through out the room. A loud banging sound was heard from behind him. The pews were pushed back all at once as everyone stood up. Now their faces held only a mouth that seemed to quickly mouth words but they were never heard. Yami was a little frightened at the sight. Then all of them at once whiped their heads up and screamed. The young man flinched and covered his ears until a soothing voice met his ears.

"Yami please don't fear." A soft child voice whispered. He looked down at the figure of the child. Had he said it? Uncovering his ears the people were still screaming but it was like Yami had gone deaf. Blood soaked the many peoples white robes they were wearing. Blood leaked out of there mouth and trailed down their necks. Yami closed his eyes.

A slight tugging was felt on his sleeve. Opening one eye he looked down. Yugi was standing there looking up at him. The child smiled his perfect little smile.

"Hi." He said softly.

"He-hello." Yami said hesitantly softly back at the beaming child. The little boy pointed at Yami with his little finger.

"Why do you cry?" The young man reached up and touched his cheeks. He hadn't realized he was crying. Maybe because that was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, he wasn't sure.

* * *

I'm such a morbid freak. Oh well...I guess that's my specialty

Thank You!

blue-soljah

inuyashapup

ailisa d. frieson

Moonjava

Living Arrow

Masami Mistress Of Fire

kameeko

Anaru-Minime

Pikpik246

Kayla Tsukino


	13. not redone yet 13

Chapter 13

This Reality Is Really Just A Fucked Up Dream

Yami sighed as he woke up from his warm bed. He silently wondered to himself if he needed to see some one about these odd, yet horrifying, dreams. He then smiled when he remembered that today he'd get to see Yugi. It was also a Saturday so he'd enjoy going all day. Even if the child was in a coma maybe he could help bring him out. Yami grabbed a snack from the kitchen table and walked out the door. This time on his way to the hospital he didn't see any strange happenings. He wondered if he really had just imagined them. He stopped at a store and grabbed some items he thought Yugi might like and left. Looking at his watch he sat in the traffic waiting for the light to change. After a slow boring ride he finally made it to the hospital.

"Can you please tell me which room Yugi Jikari is in?" The nurse smiled and nodded. Looking through the list on her computer she searched for his name.

"Yes. Mr. Jikari is in room A3 an ICU room. Just around the corner." Yami smiled and thanked her. Walking around he saw Yugi's room and walked up. Grabbing the handle he slowly and quietly opened the door. His heart wrenched at the sight. Yugi laid there pail and ill looking. His eyes were slightly underlined a sickly yellow. He was being supplied as a black balloon pumped air into the child's body. A fading bruise on his cheek was now a medium bluish green.

He walked over and tied down a balloon that said 'Get Well Soon' near Yugi's head and laid the other candies and dark blue flowers on a table near Yugi's bed. Sitting down in the dark room he held Yugi's hand and hummed a soft tune. Closing his eyes he continued to softly hum.

Soft whimpering and sobbing met his ears. Slowly opening his crimson eyes he saw a miniature version of Yugi sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yugi?" The child's teary eyes drifted up to him. Sniffling he wiped his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm lost." He sobbed distressed. "I can't find my way home." This child was different from the angel child he had seen before. This child wore huge torn navy blue jeans and a dirty faded black t-shirt.

Some one shook his shoulder.

"Excuses me." A woman's voice woke him from his slumber. Yami mumbled something and sat up. He once again didn't realize he had been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and looked over when he saw the boy. The child was gone. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I've got to take a quick look over the boy."

"No problem." Yami said sheepishly and stood up. The nurse smiled.

"Is he your son?" The teacher shook his head.

"No he's just a student. One of my favorites." The nurse smiled and walked over to look at the child's signs.

"He's doing better. The overdose seems to have completely left his body. It's all a matter of if he wakes." The nurse said softly while looking over the child's records. The tri haired teacher smiled and thanked her for the news. She nodded and beamed at the man as she looked at all the things he had brought for the boy. "You like him a lot I see." She said gently gesturing to the items around the boy.

"I'm all he really has. He doesn't have any friends and his uncle...well his uncle was the one that put him here." Yami said softly taking his seat next to him again. She nodded slowly and smiled.

"Well I'll check on him later." She said as she left the room. Yami sighed and looked at the small child on the huge bed. He was dressed in a white hospital gown and the young man held the boy's hand and gently touched his hospital wrist band. He noticed something on the child's knuckles. Light scars that just about matched his normal tanner skin tone glared out. Yami thought back to what the child had said one time...'My dad said if people loved me they hit my knuckles with one of those hot grill thingys...I hated that...' Rubbing his fingers over the scars he sighed sadly. He looked back up to the child's expressionless pail face.

"Are you trying to reach me Yugi?" The man asked softly to the child's lifeless body. Grasping the child hand with both of his he closed his eyes. "Are you trying to wake up?" The man muttered softly.

"...I'm trapped..."

"...It's dark..." Whispers filled the room. The child's soft spoken words ricocheted off the walls and echoed.

"...help...me...Yami..." Yami opened his eyes. He stood before a cement door. Tiny bloody hand prints were scattered around the bottom of the door.

"...have you ever noticed how this gun works boy!..." A man's voice growled.

"...round by round..."

The sound of small feet padded against the floor, but it sounded like the feet were running around him.

"...row by row..."

The sound stopped.

"...blow by blow..."

Bang! He heard a body slump to the floor.

"Hello?" Yami asked looking around the dark room. He walked up to the door and touched it. The cool cement below his fingers melted and slowly dripped to the floor. "Yugi? Where are you?" The man asked.

"Yami!...over here..." A voice hissed. The tri haired man whiped his head around, but no one was there.

"Where are you Yugi? I want to help." Yami urged.

"You can't help me." He turned to his left and saw the Yugi he had always known standing before him. The harsh and cold voice of the boy and his impassive expression was unmistakable. He also had a bandage around his head and was in his hospital gown.

"Yugi." Yami breathed. He thought he'd never see this boy again. "I want to help. There's got to be a way."

"There isn't." The child said sharply. "Leave." The boy growled.

"No! I'm not going to leave you here." The boy glared at the man.

"You can't save me." The boy hissed. "I'm never going back." He said firmly keeping up his glare. Yami was completely unfazed from the boy's trademark glare.

"I want to help you. I promise-"

"Promises are ment to be broken." The boy interjected. "If you want to help then leave me alone. I'm safer here."

"Here? You want to stay here for the rest of you life...no for all eternity? It's so cold and-"

"There's no pain here. When you've been here long enough you're numb. I. Don't. Hurt. Here." The child growled, placing strong emphasis on every word on the last sentence.

"Is that the way you really want to be? Numb forever? Alone forever? I'm so sorry what happened. I should have never left you there-"

"It's just too bad." The boy argued angrily. "You can't take anything back and neither can I. Don't you god damn dare blame your self or I'll fucking kill you." Yami smiled inwardly.

"Yugi," Yami started gently, "I want to help you. I can take you away from your uncle. I care about what happens to you whether or not you like it." Yugi didn't speak. 'Good I got him thinking.' "Take a look around. Is this what you really want? You can have so much more. You can be so much more."

"Don't you under stand! It's killing me!" The child shouted. "I just can't make it stop." The little boy said softly lowering his gaze to the ground.

"I'll help you."

"It won't go away." The child shifted and turned around.

"Don't leave." Yami said gently.

"I can't go back! Don't you see!" Yugi whipped around to face his teacher. "All I feel is pain! I can't take it anymore! The world is not a safe or happy place! It never was! All the murders! All the cruelty! It's never ending! The pain won't stop!" Yugi looked straight into the man's eyes. "It's too much. I will not last. It's just too fucking much." The boy grounded out. Yami was speechless he had no idea Yugi was suffering so much. The boy was true to his words when you studied him. How tired the child was. The beatings and struggling to survive on the street just wore him down.

"Let me protect you." Yami said softly. He held out his hand to the child. "Wake up Yugi. I'll protect you."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN Well he! I'm sooo evil...

Thank You!

kameeko

ailisa d. frieson

blue-soljah

DragonRose888

My Tourniquet

Moonjava

Masami Mistress Of Fire

blood-fire-dragon

Keeper of the Times

Moon'sHope


	14. not redone yet 14

Chapter 14

God Told Me I'll Never See The Light...Who Wants To See?

"You can't protect me." Yugi stated coldly. The tri haired young man kept his hand outstretched to the boy.

"Please Yugi. Listen to me. I care about you. You're like a son to me." Yami said, now sounding desperate and on the verge of tears.

"And what the fuck did I do to deserve that!" Yugi shot back harshly.

"All you did was be yourself...but I see something else in you." Yami said gently.

"And what might that be!"

"I look in your eyes and all I see is pain. I see a lost and unloved soul...but I also see a bright and caring person in you."

"Humph! I highly doubt that!" Yugi growled.

"No I'm serious. There is a future for you. No one has shown it to you yet. So let me." Yugi looked at Yami's hand and turned away again.

"I'm fine here."

A tear fell and lightly hit the ground below. The salty liquid poured from crimson eyes and left wet trails in their wake. Yugi turned his head when he heard light sobbing. He watched as the man before him slump to the floor as he cried.

"You're crying?" It looked like this was the first time the boy had seen anyone cry by the way he was acting. The child walked up to his look alike and reached down. Wiping his left cheek he wiped away the trails of tears. Yami looked up when he felt something wipe away his tears. Yugi brought his hand up and stared at his wet fingers. Rubbing his pointer finger and thumb together, smothering the tears, he looked down at the man. "Why?" The child looked into the man's teary eyes. "People only cry if they are in pain so why are you?"

"My heart aches for you." Yami said softly.

"Why?"

"Because you never had the chance to live." Yami said softly. The child looked away as if thinking. Biting his lip he nodded. "I'll go back." He whispered. The young man looked up startled at the boy.

"R-really?" Heaving a sigh the child smirked.

"Sure I mean who would torment the school if I'm gone? They need me." Yami chuckled and stood and placed his hand on the boy's back. Yugi jumped and tensed.

"Sorry!" Yami said quickly pulling his hand away.

"Not your fault. I'm just not used to it." Yugi mumbled as he pushed Yami toward a door. This door was red and it looked like it was bleeding from various wounds, scattered about the door. "Open the door already. Don't just stand there." Yugi said gently pushing Yami in the back again.

"Are you coming?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya But I can't until you open it. Neither of us now can we? I can't walk through doors can you?" Yami chuckled at the child's antics and unusual joking. Grabbing the slippery knob he twisted it and was blinded by a bright white light.

Opening his eyes he slowly sat up from his bent over position. He looked down at the boy's small face and watched his eyes. He then started to see the child's eyes move under his eye lids. He seems to be startled and coughed trying to breathe.

"Shh...no Yugi. Don't move! Let the machine breath for you." Yami said shooting up and holding the boy's hand. "Yugi open your eyes." The boy seemed to struggle a lot to just open his eyes. Very slowing the child opened his amethyst eyes. When they opened the boy quickly took in his surroundings before laying his eyes on the only other person in the room. The young man breathed a sigh of relief when the boy calmed down and allowed the machine to breath for him. "Hello little one." Yugi gave a slight glare making Yami smile. Yami reached down and pushed a button to call the doctor knowing Yugi didn't want him to leave. A nurse rushed into the room and stood in the door way shocked.

"Well look who's up." The blond nurse said cheerfully. "I'll go get the doctor. I'll be right back." Yami nodded and smiled, his hand still grasping the boy's.

"Here lets turn on the TV." The tri haired man said taking the remote and turning it on. Yugi's gaze drifted to the screen and watched what ever was on.

"Well this certainly is good news." A man chuckled watched the boy watch television. "Hey there. I'm going to get this thing off you ok?" Yugi made no move except to look at the doctor. "Ok. Breath out when I say." He unhooked some machines then grabbed the tube that was down the boy's throat. "Ready? On the count of three...1...2...3!" And he slid the machine out of the boy's mouth. Yugi coughed as he felt the tube being pulled out. "Here. Take slow drinks." He said handing the child a cup of water. Yugi didn't reach for it but just stared at it. "It's ok it's just water." Yami took the cup from him.

"Look Yugi it won't hurt you. Do you want me to take a sip?" Yugi glared at them and slowly nodded. His teacher took a gulp and smiled. "See. Nothing happened." He held out the cup again. The boy sighed and took the cup. Sniffing it he pulled himself upright. Slowly he took a small sip. After a couple of seconds the water was gone. Yami just smiled at the boy as he continued to watch TV. "How is he and when can he leave?" The young man asked the doctor who had been standing there watching the whole scene unravel.

"Um...yes. I need to run a few tests to make sure there are no side effects from the overdose and some other ones. He could probably leave later today if all goes well." Yami smiled and nodded. The doctor extracted some blood and did some quick tests to the unresisting boy. The child seemed to be more interested in the TV than what was going on around him. "I'll be back soon with the blood test results." Yami nodded and watched the boy.

"Here Yugi." Yami handed the child the remote. Yugi took it and started to flip through the channels. His expression remained impassive but his eyes were bright and were slightly dancing at the fast moving pictures. 'This is probably the first time he's ever seen a TV.' Yami thought slightly sad and slightly amused. Yugi had gotten up from his sitting position to get closer to the screen. "Don't get too close it will hurt your eyes." The boy looked over at Yami and stopped and sat where he was. Turning his attention back to the screen he flipped to the news.

"The crash at the intersection of Elder and Sakura Street was the worst of this week. The cause is from one person running a red light. The driver, also an elementary school principal, had a flat tire which was also a factor in this crash." The 5th grade teacher watched the news wide eyed. He hadn't noticed Yugi was staring at him. "Investigators believe the car was sabotaged and if we find the culprit he will be placed down for 6 murders and lots of injury and property damage." Yugi turned back to the screen as they showed some pictures of the crash and people who died in it. A slight smirk formed to the child's face.

* * *

I'm sorry the chappie is short!

I was bored and wrote a little poem over my story I thought some of ya might enjoy. It's in Yami's P.O.V. kind'a goes with the story but most of it comes later...ya so...ENJOY!

Empty Swing

I see a little boy so cold and lonely,

He has a dangerous temper and an uncaring attitude that's phoney.

Sitting on a swing, letting the wind relax him,

Upon his face he held a frown that barely touched the top of his chin.

Ever since that frightening day I first met the little one,

I saw how the many people around acted and how the child was shunned.

I never thought I would have gotten as close to him as I had,

I listened as the other people around say it was bad.

I realized he was like a son to me,

and I promised him I'd never flee.

This little boy has go through hell and back time and time again,

How could they blame him for every little sin?

They don't understand him and what's he's been through,

He trusts me and I'm probably one out of few.

I swear to save this child from everyone who causes him harm,

From all the people around that eye him and when he does wrong rush to blame him in a swarm.

I can only imagine the pain he has gone through in his short life,

How he refuses to feel and says life is only strife.

As the wind gently pushed his small body on the swing,

I think of how to survive he had to be mean.

His short legs dangle and his hands tightly grasp the chain,

I had once walked over and promised him no more pain.

Now I sit next to him and we sit in silence listening to the wind,

Mending the wounds he thought wouldn't mend.

YEAH! claps 4 self I'm proud of it.

Thank You!

Padfoot13

Keeper of the Times

Anaru-Minime

ailisa

blue-soljah

Sorul

Lifeless Child

Moon'sHope

Masami Mistress Of Fire

Moonjava

kameeko


	15. not redone yet 15

I would have used the song 'Scars' by Papa Roach...you should listen to it. It's good!

* * *

Chapter 15

Just Before You Hit The Floor

The doctor entered the room holding his folder. He smiled as he walked over to the two occupants in the room. "Yugi have you ever smoked?" The old man asked suddenly. Yami and Yugi both looked up.

"No." Yugi said dully. The doctor smiled and sat down across from Yami.

"I was looking at your x-rays we had taken and I was surprised at with I found." Yami seemed to listen closely as the young boy ignored the man. "Your lungs are very damaged. I assumed your guardian smokes?" Yugi didn't answer.

"Yugi?" The boy looked over at Yami when he called his name. "Does your uncle smoke?" The boy just shook his head. "Did your parents?" The boy shrugged.

"Don't remember." He muttered softly.

"It doesn't look like you have been Yugi. As your fingers should have nicotine stains as should your teeth. You had developed a mild case of asthma. Did you know that?" The boy's eyes drifted from Yami to the doctor and he slowly shook his head. "Have you ever had a hard time breathing?" Yugi looked back at the TV.

"Sometimes...never really bothered me." Yugi hissed to the doctor. The doctor nodded and wrote down some notes.

"I'm going to give you metered-dose inhaler. I want you to bring it with you were ever you go ok? Who knows you may never need it." Yugi didn't respond.

"How does it work?" Yami asked.

"It's quite simple. Just place the end in his mouth and push the button in at the same time he breathes in. Just make sure he inhales it." Yami nodded and looked back over at the boy. "I want to have one last look at your stitches ok Yugi?" The tri haired man got up and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder he watched as Yugi whiped his head around and glare at who ever was touching him.

"Can the doctor have a look at your stitches then I'm sure we can go." He said looking over at the doctor. The old man smiled and nodded. The tri haired boy just shrugged and looked back at the TV. The doctor unwrapped the bandages and inspected the healing wound.

"Looks good." He said as he grabbed some new clean bandage and wrapped the boy's head. "He's fine to go, but if he feels faint at all please bring him back. Ok?"

"Will do." Yami assured him. The doctor smiled and left. "Ok Yugi are you ready to leave?" The young man walked over and sat down in front of Yugi. "Are you ok? You seem distracted." Yugi shrugged and watched as his teacher sighed and picked up some items. The boy got up, went to the bathroom, and dressed in his old clothes that were sitting on the far chair. "Are you ready to go?" Yami smiled and waited for Yugi to approach. "Come here." He said extending his arm. Yugi walked forward and he felt his teacher place a hand on his back as they walked out. After signing his student out Yami led the boy to his car. Yugi stopped and wouldn't enter the car. "What's wrong?"

"My uncle use to have a car like this. I'm meant the interior. I never really noticed..." The boy trailed off.

"Do you want to get in the front?" Yugi shook his head.

"Look, thanks for everything in all but I'd rather just keep everything the way it is." Yugi said after he sighed. "I'm sorry if you got close to me." Yugi mutter as he turned and ran.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami yelled as he ran after the boy.

"Don't follow! Leave me alone!" Yugi yelled over his shoulder. Yami stopped and ran to his car. 'That boy is fast.' He thought while starting the engine. Then he drove in the direction that Yugi went. He drove slowly as he rode around the neighborhood. 'Where is he?' Then he saw him. He was sitting on the swings. Hunches over and his shoulders were shaking slightly. "Yugi?" He muttered softly to himself. Parking he got out of his car and slowly approached.

"I just want to be alone." Yugi said softly that Yami barely heard.

"Yugi. I care about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The tri haired man was unconvinced.

"Yugi. I know you're lying."

"It's nothing! Leave me the fuck alone!" Yugi shouted covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. "I can do this on my own!"

"You don't have to do anything alone any more-"

"You're just trying to cripple me!" Yugi accused as he jumped up from his swing.

"What do you mean?" The young boy's teacher asked, having never been accused of such thing before.

"If you have people help or do things for you it cripples you. You can't know your full potential then."

"Potential? I think you're smarter then every thinks you are." Yami smiled slightly as he continued, "Listen it's not a weakness to allow someone to help you."

"But you'll never be whole...not if you allow some one to do something for you. It's not good to protect others cause when they need you and you're not there they get hurt." His teacher looked slightly startled at this.

"Do you mean you? Did some one try to protect you and they weren't there when you needed them? I won't abandon you." The man assured the child.

"No not me. Yami do you have any brothers or sisters?" Startled at the question Yami quickly gathered his thoughts.

"N-no. I was an only child-"

"I didn't mean blood." The boy interrupted.

"You mean adopted?" After the boy nodded he replied, "No. I never had and siblings." Watching the boy cautiously he asked, "Did you?"

"I'm no good at protecting any one." He said coldly. "Everyone that knows me gets hurt..." The boy hissed trailing off, "...in the end."

"Who got hurt Yugi?" Yami asked his young student. The boy just looked at the swing he had sat in. Grabbing the chain he sighed.

"We used to come here all the time. I'd push her on this very swing. She always liked that." The boy said softly. Sitting in the seat he looked at the sand below before saying, "I can still hear her laughter. The way she called my name." Yami just watched him as he carefully continued, "Her dark blue eyes...ocean blue." His teacher could tell the boy was struggling to remember everything. "Kaoru (car-oo)" He muttered softly.

"What happened?" The man asked cautiously, afraid to set the boy off again. He was surprised he had gotten that much out of him. This memory obviously brought the boy a lot of pain.

"I was...9? It was about a month after I went to live with my uncle." The boy growled at the mention of his uncle, "She was 4...I think." Yugi paused before continuing. "Oh ya it was 4. 'Cause soon after she had her 5th party..." The boy trailed off. "She was never able to pronounce my name right..." He paused again," She'd always call me BB. It ment big brother." The boy's lips curved upward very slightly at the memory, which made Yami grin. "The slid over there." The boy pointed to the orange tube he usually slept in before continuing, "We hid there a lot. After school and stuff." Turning his head he looked behind them. "There used to be a patch of weeds that grew over there. The yellow flowers...she loved picking them." He trailed off as his smile grew very slightly. "This one time her friend taught her something with them." He deeply sighed as the memory tore his heart. "She took my hand and rubbed the flower over it. Then she softly said..." He tried to remember, "Monkey see, Monkey do, Monkey pee all over you." (Have you ever done that? It's fun!) Yami chuckled softly. "Every time we came here she always had to do that..." He choked on his breath slightly, "...and I never cared."

Then the boy's face turned grim. Face expressionless he muttered, "On her 5th birthday my uncle tried to do very bad things." The child's small finger's tightened around the chain of the swing. "I knew it was wrong. Something in my head just told me to stop him. I grabbed her arm and picked her up. I ran to here..." Pausing he sighed, "It was so cold. She was getting cold. I had to bring her back..." The wind pushed them both playing with their clothes, "My first mistake." He stood up from the swing and looked down the street where his uncle lived. "I tried to keep her a virgin as long as I could." He hissed breathing deeply. His teacher's eyes widened as he turned to look at the ground. "He beat me..." He croaked, "So bad that I was knocked unconscious. I never heard her scream..." Trailing off again he slowly sat down on the soft sand, "God..." He muttered softly. "That morning was the worst in my life. Her torn body. She was bloody and crying." The child looked down at the ground. "I kept screaming at him! He wouldn't take her to the doctor's! I tried to take her but he pulled me back. She was crying...but she couldn't scream any more. He beat me again but this time I faked being unconscious. Once he left I got up and tried to carry her to the hospital. I was so tired and I was frightened that some one on the street would take advantage of it! I carried her right down that street." He muttered pointed to the street his uncle lived, "Fortunately I made it. I kept telling them some man off the street did it. Once they finally believed me they called my uncle..." He stopped suddenly. Grabbing a fist full of sand he threw it ahead of him. "He was so pissed." A minuet passed.

"Are you ok Yugi?" The boy's head lifted slightly.

"Ya. Then...he took us home and I took care of her." He turned and looked up at his teacher. "Do you know what?"

"What?" Yami asked smiling. Wiping his hand's on his pants he stood.

"I made her smile again." The young man smiled gently at the boy. "Can we take a walk? I'm getting bored sitting here." Nodding Yami stood and let the boy lead the way. They started to walk around the park. "I was always with her. Standing outside the bathroom, but I always looked through it first. Just in case he was hiding and waiting to hurt her again. School I never had to worry because I knew she was just a couple class rooms away...since she just started preschool." He paused and looked down at his worn sneakers. Kicking a rock angrily he continued, "But one day my uncle took her out of school early. I didn't know until the end of school...I looked every where for her. Until her teacher told me he took her. I ran home." They continued to walk in silence for a couple of seconds. "They weren't home. I waited on the front porch for hours...then his car pulled up." The wind howled. "He got out. He was drunk." A scowl formed across his face. "I ran to the car. She wasn't in the front..." Taking a deep breath he continued, "She was naked in the back. Knocked out and bleeding. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. I picked her up and ran her over to the tunnel. I held her and noticed she was very cold. I took off my pants and put them on her. They were big but they fit." He stopped and watched a bird fly above. Sneering he look straight ahead of their path. "I knew I couldn't protect her...and I remembered I once saved some dogs before from my father." Yami stopped walking. "Yami?" His teacher blinked and smiled.

"Sorry I felt a mosquito bite me. Little buggers." Yugi nodded accepting this as Yami rejoined him on their walk.

"But I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. I just held her for all she was worth...Once she woke up I carried her to the police station not too far from the hospital. I knew this was the only thing I could do. I-I let her go. Told her to go inside and let one of them help her, but I warned her not to tell on uncle. I knew there was no hope for me but she didn't have to suffer. I pushed her inside and ran away. My uncle was so drunk then I guess he forgot about her. Forgot it even happened or maybe he thought he killed her. I don't know. I saw the news paper about a little girl that was raped and now in a safe foster home. It said that all she would do is scream 'BB' through the first weeks of arriving. She was scared, but I'm sure she is fine now." The child trailed off. Yami assumed he was finished telling his story, but something now nagged at his thoughts.

"Did your uncle ever...touch you?" Yugi shook his head.

"Never...that's why I was so surprised when he did it to her." Yugi paused, "I've been living on the street ever since I pushed her into the office. I knew I didn't need to be at my uncles anymore."

"You were still 9?"

"Yep." He said softly.

"I'm hungry. How about you?" Yugi looked up at Yami and slowly nodded. His teacher led him back to the car.

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"In the end will I be ok?...is there hope?"

* * *

Me and my lazy ass ...; It's been a while huh? Yup. Been working on my Xanga and other stuff. U want to check it out go here http/ If the site didn't show it's also on my Bio. If you have one to you can give me you're web site and I'll go check it out . C my poem sort of went with this chappie as well…

Thank YOU!

Kuramalovergirl

blood-fire-dragon

Keeper of the Times

YamiTenshi03

Nekosune

Lifeless Child

Padfoot13

DragonRose888

kameeko

Anaru-Minime

Sorul

Moonjava

sakurasango

Living Arrow

suekosa

Moon'sHope

I'd like to c the lyrcis. I'd probably use them but they won't allow any copy write stuff on here. I still think it's stupid but I'd rather not gt kicked off or somin because of somin stupid like that. Then you wouldn't get to read my stories ... that would suck

blue-soljah

Ya sry 'bout all the 'putting my effort in this only story' I know I need to get workin on the others but I"m sort of uninspired. I'll get right on to them...eventually...sry about how long it's been.

Sara

Thanx 4 The poems! They are awsome! XD


	16. not redone yet 16

Chapter 16

I've Lied To You The Same Way I Always Do

"In the end will I be ok?...is there hope?"

Yami stood there startled at the question. Straightening him self up he replied, "There is always hope. You are still so young. I said once before you have a bright future before you. You just have to try...and remember I said I'd help." The boy followed the man to the car, he paused.

"I'll sit in the front." The child muttered and walked around to the front. Yami smiled as he opened his door and got in. A silent minuet passed before Yami carefully said, "It wasn't your fault you know?" Yugi just grunted and looked out the window.

Then child muttered, "I should have acted sooner." More unnerving minuets passed.

"Here we are." Yami said gently while parking the car. They were at Pizza Hut once again.

"How original," The child muttered as he walked around the car to his teacher. Yami watched as the boy didn't seem to care when ever they would touch while walking. Yugi gently brushed past Yami as he entered the restaurant and he didn't seem to care. His teacher remembered how the boy would always stay arm's length away from him. Had that much really changed? They ordered and sat down at a booth. Yugi looked at his small pizza and picked at a pepperoni.

"Do you not like pizza?" The boy looked up at Yami.

"It's not that...I've never been here before. Well except for that other time with you and I didn't really eat..." Yugi trailed off. He lifted his pizza and took a small bite out of it.

"You did the best you could." Yami said slowly. The boy just grunted as he took another bite.

"It was always so quiet. I remember. Before everything happened." The child mumbled.

"You mean at your uncle's?" Yugi shook his head.

"They were never home. I used to hate being alone...but when everything got worse...I missed it." The boy was once again picking at his pizza.

"You mean at your house?" The 11 year old slowly nodded. "What do you remember?"

(GAWD! It's so frustrating to write! I always want to type ...u...2...ur... and other's instead of spelling it out! It's getting on my nerves! lol. I guess I better quiet typing that way. I'm getting too used to it.)

The boy looked up and looked Yami straight in the eyes. Blinking several times the child muttered, "I just remember feeling so alone. There was never any one there until..." The boy trailed off. Shrugging to himself he continued, "I think it happened around preschool. After preschool...some time. It was...bearable before. Uh." The boy cleared his throat. "There was always yelling in the house if one of them...or both were home." Yugi closed his eyes and looked away. "There are so many memories!" The boy stood up and flung his plate against the wall. "There is so much damn shit!" His food laid on the dirty ground along with the broken plate. "I can't get all the thoughts out of my head! There is just too much! It's all I feel! All I fucking feel! I hate it! I just want to forget!" Yugi covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes. Yami hadn't moved through the whole tantrum. The boy had every right to feel hatred toward those that hurt him. He was just venting and it was good for him. Once he came to terms he can move on. The young man walked around and waved away the worker's in the restaurant saying everything was ok. Kneeling down in front of the child he gently tried to coax the child out of his unhearing and unseeing tense shell.

Able to pry one hand away he murmured soft and gently words in the child's ear. He felt Yugi very slowly relax. "That's it. You're doing a really good job Yugi. It's alright. Just relax. Nothing can't hurt you here. You're safe. I'll protect you." Amongst other things were said to help the child relax.

"Yami?" The child whispered.

"That's it...you're ok." Yami said gently. Avoiding any other contact, except holding the boy's one hand away from his ear. He was not going to force any type of touch. He would allow the boy to make the first move. "Open your eyes." Very slowly the boy opened his amethyst eyes. Looking up at the man curiously he removed his hands. Yami let go of the child's hand and smiled gently. "You ok?" Yugi didn't answer. He looked past Yami at the plate of food on the ground. Then back up at the young man. The boy went tense again when he looked back over at the plate, it didn't go unnoticed. "It's alright."

"You're...not mad?" Yami looked over the child curiously.

"About the plate?" The boy didn't respond but kept his gaze low. "Of course not. It's ok to get mad. You have the right to be mad at some one if they hurt you."

"They didn't hurt me." The child whispered tensing up tighter. Yami noticed and stood up backing off. Taking his seat across from the boy his took a drink. "I deserved it." The boy breathed. Yami was starting to realize what was going through the boy's mind. 'I don't think he wants to admit that his parents hurt him.' Yami thought sadly. He knew that pressing the matter right now would do no good.

"Do you want something else to eat?" Yugi jerkingly shook his head, still haven't moved from his former position. 'I really don't want to hurt him.' The boy thought. '...I won't. But that still means he can hurt me. I must be ready.' "I'm really proud of you, you know?" Startled from his thoughts the boy jerked his head up and looked at his teacher.

"Why?"

"You controlled your self really well just now...and what you did for your sister. You are really brave and strong to stand up to him and help her. Now let me be the one who stands up and helps you." Yami said, letting the last phrase ease out very slowly.

* * *

Ok. Ok. I know I haven't written in a looong time and this is very short. I'm sorry. I've been busy. And I got my license so I've been driving and away from a computer and losing some ideas. I have so many ideas for this story and I'm getting them all mixed up. I'll try to straighten it out so it will be one of the best angst lovin stories of all times...and I'm sure it'll start goin faster...wait I shouldn't say that yet...cause u know of skool . I just reminded myself of that AGAIN! ...hehe...

Thank You!

Writer of Destiny

Seigyoku Kiryou

suekosa

YamiTenshi03

Masami Mistress Of Fire

DragonRose888

Lifeless Child

Anaru-Minime

Padfoot13

ailisa d. frieson

kameeko

blood-fire-dragon

blue-soljah

Nekosune

Kuramalovergirl

Moon'sHope

Sara

I luv those poems. Yeah u know i bet i could use 'em...they do inspire somin...but i ain't goin'a say . U all will just have 2 wait! ...muhahahahaaa...lol.


	17. not redone yet 17

Chapter 17

I Look Around And See Numb Empty Faces

"It's just...I can't." Yugi stumbled trying to find the right words. Yami smiled gently at him.

"It's ok if don't right now. We can work on some things that will help you trust me and others.-"

"I don't want to trust others!" The boy shot up and stood next to the table. "I trusted her and she left me! There is no point in trusting anyone!" 'Her? Who is her?' Yami thought trying to process what was just said.

"What about me?" Putting up his deadly glare he tried to make the man before him cringe. Yami didn't falter under his intense gaze. 'I can't trust him. It's too hard.' Yugi thought turned to leave. "Yugi wait!" Walking to the door Yugi pushed it open. Yami got up and walked out after him. He watched his student walk down the street. Getting into his car he followed him down the street. "Yugi get in." The boy didn't even look up as Yami drove slowly next to him. "Please Yugi. I don't want you on the street. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care." The child muttered walking down an alley. "I can take care of myself! Go away!" Yami sped up and pulled in front of the boy. Startled the boy quickly stepped back and tripped over a clump of trash. Landing backwards on the ground he hissed in pain. He quickly pulled up his sleeve and what Yami saw was horrifying. Bruises and lacerating ran up his arm along with glaring scars. "What the fuck! Why the hell did you do that!" Yugi yelled standing up and hastily covering his arm.

"I...what happened?"

"Nothing, except you trying to kill me!" Yami sighed sadly.

"Are you going to get in?"

"Hell no! You are probably just trying to get ride of me! Damn it!"

"Yugi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just really don't want you to get hurt again."

"Stop worrying and mind your own fucking business!" His teacher had already realized he had angered him. He mentally slapped himself at being so foolish to pull something like that. He didn't even notice the boy slip away as he berated himself. Sighing in defeat he drove home, but carefully watched the streets for the boy.

The next day they had a new student. A shy little boy with the name of Ryou. Yami smiled and gestured for the child to enter. Placing his hands on the child's shoulders he announced, "We have a new student today class. Please help Ryou feel right at home." Some students greeted the new student and others weren't even paying attention. Yami knew not to place him near Yugi. "Please take a seat right here in the front." It was in the front like Yugi's but 4 desks over. Ryou nodded and slowly walked over. His tri haired student didn't seem to have any interest in the new student, much to Yami's relief.

During recess Yugi was up to his old tricks. Mostly he picked a few good rocks and climbed up a tree. Waiting for a right moment he would chuck a rock, with enough force to cause a bruise to form almost immediately. Once Yami found where the boy was up in the tree he dragged him down and watched as Yugi snorted and walked away to find something else entertaining. He walked inside and around the building, after slipping away from Yami.

"Please stop." The tri haired boy heard a muffled cry. Turning around he noticed no one heard it. Walking towards the cries he saw the new student being taunted by another 5th grade class. Two medium sized boys were pushing Ryou around and mocking him. Ryou had already begun crying and he also had a split lip. Yugi, himself, heard himself pleading for his tormenter to stop so many times, memories he wished he'd forget. Smirking Yugi walked over pulling out his knife he then charged one of the bigger boys. Jumping on his back Yugi slammed the boy's head into the ground 3 times before he felt some one trying to pull him off. Whipping around he noticed it was the other boy. Jumping up he bared his knife. He held it out to the older boy's neck and his smirk grew as he whimpered.

"You like picking on those younger than you? I know it's fun in all but he's mine." The boy nodded nervously and ran over to his friend helping him up. They both ran to a teacher. Sighing Yugi looked down at Ryou. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Ryou shakily stood up and slowly walked over to Yugi.

"Th-thank you." He said softly. Yugi closed his knife and placed it in his pocket. Ryou was slightly shorter then Yugi, maybe by an inch or two. Nodding he turned to leave. The albino leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Please stay. I'm so scared." Yugi was startled when he felt a body touching him and tensed. He almost turned and pushed the boy away but remembered he was probably younger and for some reason had the same sense that his sister had. He was so innocent...just like her. 'I can't do this. If I try to protect him he'll get hurt.' He didn't notice Ryou shyly taking Yugi's small calloused hand. "What to be friends? I-I'm Ryou." 'I'll try.' Yugi thought heaving a sigh. 'If others are going to hurt him because he's young they have another thing coming.' Yugi had never hurt any children younger than him, unless provoked.

"Yugi." Grasping the boy's hand he walked over to the bathrooms. Walking inside he lifted the boy and sat him on the counter. Reaching over he grabbed a paper towel and soaked it. Ringing it out he looked up at Ryou's tender split lip. He gently dabbed it and watched as Ryou winced. He forced an expressionless face as he continued to check over the boy for other injuries, and wipe away his dried tears. He noticed the boy grow nervous. "How old are you, Ryou?" He asked trying to ease him.

"9." Ryou said softly. Yugi nodded.

"You're young. Are you smart or something?"

"I-I guess." Lifting him up he sat the albino on the ground. Taking his hand he walked out of the bathroom. "You're in m-my class?" Yugi nodded and walked into the class room. Ryou sat down at his desk in the empty room. Yugi walked over and sat in the desk next to his. "M-my dad moved here with me after m-mum got s-sick and d-di-died." Ryou chocked pulling a picture out of his backpack. "This is u-us in Disney Land." Taking the picture he looked it over. 'Wow his dad looks exactly like him...' "Is y-your dad the t-teacher?" Startled the boy tore his eyes from the picture to the smaller boy next to him. Shaking his head he handed his picture back.

"Will Yugi Jikari and Ryou Takehito (Ta-key-he-toe I made it up but it is Ryou Bakura. I just thought that his dad would be Bakura Bakura and that sounded weird...so I made up one ok? ) please come down to the office!" A shout rang through the building, over the intercom. Ryou looked nervous as he fumbled with his picture and placed it in his backpack.

"What did w-we do?" Yugi just stood up and held out his hand to Ryou. Shaking he walked around and grasped it. By the time they were to the door Yugi noticed Ryou didn't look to good and his legs might not hold him up for another second. Turning he placed his hands under his armpits and lifted him.

"No need to be nervous. You did nothing." Ryou just hid his face in Yugi's shirt. Holding him close he walked down to the office. Opening the door he saw Ryou's father, his uncle, Yami, looking nervous at his uncle, and the two boys' and their parents. Setting Ryou down he helped him over to his dad. Bakura quickly lifted his son and held him close. The front lady looked please at these turn of events.

* * *

I am so evil! . The next chappie will be longer...skool starts in 2 days OO nooo...but i get to dye my hair blue (well highlights) on monday soo i'm happy for that.

Anaru-Minime

Nekosune

Seigyoku Kiryou

Moon'sHope

kameeko

blue-soljah

Kuramalovergirl

Sara

ya i have soming like that planned out. but...i'm evil and making everyone wait...cause i can...and i'm lazy in an evil way...ya...lol

Padfoot13

lol. nice. I wish i had a dog. i have a cat and at our old house she use to carry in small mice cause we lived next to a field...but now the fields gone and we moved so no more rat problem. and in our old house we use to have mice living there and i found one exploded! from rat poisoning behind a door in the basement... . I wouldn't go near it.

suekosa

lol. yep I was stuck in the worm hole for a while but there was a de-worm hole at the end and well...ya. got out so i could write more for ya guys. well i guess i better not walk into ur room but i might want to ask him how he tortured ur friends...i could use those ideas


	18. not redone yet 18

I would have used the song 'Scars' by Papa Roach...you should listen to it. It's good!

* * *

Chapter 18

It's Starting To Take It's Toll And It's Starting To Unwind

Ryou looked up at his dad. Bakura smiled gently to his little son.

"It's ok son." The boy turned and saw Yugi at a stare off with his own dad.

"You stupid, stupid boy." Yugi's uncle muttered. Taking a slow steady step back he placed his hand on the door knob. Yami noticed but didn't say anything, actually hoping he would get away. Yugi looked at the office clerk and glared at her. 'You're next, bitch.' Yugi mouthed, it went noticed by everyone. The other's boy's parent's noticed him ready to make a break for it.

"He's trying to get out!" A mother shouted. His uncle charged and slammed Yugi against the door. The boy grunted as his uncle pulled him away.

"If anyone mentions the pill scene you're dead." His uncle hissed so only his nephew could hear. The child merely nodded. He roughly threw the boy onto a chair.

"Hey now. No need to be so rough to your son." Bakura spoke out.

"This damn idiot isn't my son." Sanku spat grabbing the boy's shoulder hard. He dug his nails into the boy's small bony shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"He's my uncle." Yugi muttered under the strain. Biting his lip he tried to ignore his uncle's grasp. No one noticed how hard his uncle was grasping his shoulder. Then Ryou noticed, as did Bakura, as they were on the side of the boy's uncle's grasping hand.

"Hey! Stop! You're hurting him!" Ryou shouted, before Bakura had a chance to make it known. His uncle's grasp left his nephew's shoulder. Yugi sighed as he was released.

"What kid! You say something to me! You should learn to respect your elders!" Bakura was about to stop the man's yelling when the man was knocked to the floor. Yugi stood above him smirking. "You god damn bastard!" Bakura covered Ryou's ears and moved away, as Yami rushed over to restrain the angry man.

"Calm down! Now lets act like adults here." Yami said sternly. The new principal walked out of his office, when hearing the struggle, and helped the struggling teacher restrain the man. After everyone got seated, Yugi was seated away from his uncle, and then they started. Ryou jumped off his father's lap and walked over to his angry friend. Yugi was trying to suppress his rage from when his uncle dared to insult the small boy. Yami was about to reach over and stop the small albino, also noticing Yugi's suppressed anger, but stopped to watch. Ryou tugged on Yugi's ratty long sleeve t-shirt. Yugi looked down startled to see Ryou there. He looked over at the younger boy's father. Bakura just smiled at Yugi.

"He seems to like you." The boy reached down and lifted Ryou into his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around the boy. He knew he was only 2 years younger, his sister was 3 years younger, he felt very over protective, not wanting to fail this time, especially after how his uncle reacted toward the small boy. Ryou began to tell what happen in his own words, and constantly trying to hide further into his new protector. Yugi let the boy cry on him once he was done. He reached down and wiped away the smaller boy's tears. They asked for everyone's side of the story, but Yugi's.

"Aren't you going to ask him? He was there." Bakura said pointing to Yugi. The clerk shook her head.

"He will just lie. We know him all too well." Yugi glared at her.

"You don't know sh-!" Yugi stopped, remembering who was in his lap before continuing, "about me." He finished.

"Hmph."

"You're pushing it." Yugi hissed to the lady.

"What are you going to do! Burn me like the cat! Kill me like the other principal!" The new principal's eyes shot wide. (OO lol. I could imagine that)

"I didn't kill him!" Yugi shouted but quickly calmed down when he felt the boy in his arms tremble. "It was his own reckless act." The boy finished sending a deadly glare at her. Bakura looked slightly uncomfortable that his son was in this violent child's arms, but he also noticed the protectivness Yugi was showing towards his son.

"Enough!" Yami shouted standing up. "Come one please now. Lets all act mature." Yugi was quiet and the clerk huffed and sat back in her chair.

"Well I demand the boy be punished!" One of the other boy's parents shouted. "You don't really believe that monster didn't beat up the boy in his arms as well? Come on! We all know what he's capable of! I'm always worrying about my boy in this school with him in it!" A mother pointed at Yugi. Yugi covered Ryou's ears.

"Well maybe if you didn't fucking worry about me so damn much you'd be able to control your own fucking kid so I wouldn't have to beat the shit out of him!" Yugi shouted glaring at both parents. He then released the child's ears.

"Why you little-"

"Now. Now. He's right.-" Yami interrupted.

"What!-"

"Let me finish." Yami said hushing the enraged mother. "You can stop worrying about him, but you still need to watch your own child's actions on others. I highly doubt Ryou would make something like this up." Yami finished. Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest and hid his face in the boy's shirt.

"How do we know that…that monster isn't threatening the boy into acting like this!"

"That's a new one." Yugi snorted softly. The parent's glared at him.

"How do we know that he isn't doing anything sexual with the boy to keep him quiet? We do know they were together for a short time after the fight." Yugi quickly covered Ryou's ears.

"You sick fuck!" Yugi shouted. "If you say one more fucking word I swear you won't be able to talk for a while god damn year!"

"I read that those that were sexually abused turn and do it to other's that are younger." The man continued.

"You don't know what you're saying! I was never-"

"Church." Yugi glared at the man. "You don't remember?" The group turned to the talking father in stunned surprise. 'The man in my dreams.' Yugi thought. 'The priest...the man with the cross...my father made me...no! He didn't...he couldn't...what happened?' The tri haired boy only heard the blood rushing in his ears. 'The screams...I can't remember...'

'...no...please st-stop...' The black...the white strip of cloth around the man's rough throat, from not shaving.

'Shh...we are going to do an exercise. It will help bring the devil out of you.'

'I have the devil in me!'

'You're the spawn of Satan you fucking child!' 'Why daddy?' 'You were never conceived in love, boy! No one will love you!'

Those hands. Huge hairy hands. Covering my mouth. A small box...the confession.

'I'll continue to free your soul until the devil is gone from your body child. So don't worry.'

'...I don't think I want to be an alter boy anymore...'

"They didn't believe me!" He hadn't noticed the pain splitting head ach he had or that people was restraining him.

---

Yami's eyes widened as he listened to the man explain what he had heard. Yugi had a blank look on his face. I noticed that he was no longer in control of his emotions. Suddenly the boy stood and placed Ryou on the ground and pushed him away as he ran to the front door. His uncle was up on his feet but didn't catch him before he left. Yami was hot on his uncle's tail following Yugi, as was Bakura. The tri haired man passed his uncle and ran after the boy as he turned a sharp corner. He stopped to a fast halt at the scene before him. Yugi was standing against a wall. Blood trickled down his face as he bashed his own head into a slightly jagged rough cement wall. (we had walls like that for elementary skool. They weren't sharp but if some one bashed their head into it, it would cause small cuts...that's what happened here. ok? )

"They didn't believe me!" He screamed slamming his head into the wall over and over again. His uncle chuckled at the sight. Bakura gasped and sat his son down and ran over. Ryou had been told to close his eyes and to keep them closed until Bakura said to open them before he was sat down. Yami reached Yugi first and pulled him away from the jagged wall.

"Yugi! Shh...calm down."

"Let go!" The boy's back arched against him, trying to pull away. Bakura also helped the man restrain the boy. "Arg! No! Let me go! No! Stop!"

* * *

I started skool today! No! So things are probably going to go slow...hopefully not. Right? I'm so sorry about Broken Lullaby...yes i am a lazy ass. I have the ideas just not the inspiration...if that makes any sense...hehe...i'll continue to work on it and my other stories but lately i've only been thinking about THIS story...so sorry.

suekosa

blood-fire-dragon

Seigyoku Kiryou

MoonsHope

Kuramalovergirl

ailisa d. frieson

blackdove

lifelesschild

Padfoot13

blue-soljah

Anaru-Minime

kameeko


	19. not redone yet 19

Was going to put the song 'You Take My Rights Away' by Skillet.

(Warning! IMMENSE USE OF THE WORD "FUCKING!' You've been warned...lol.)

* * *

Chapter 19

You Fear To Recognize The Enemies Within

"Arg! No! Let me go! No! Stop!" The boy wiggled and heaved his body trying to break both of the men's grasp.

"Calm down Yugi." The child's eyes were glassy and unseeing.

"No! Don't!" He shouted. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll god damn slit your fucking throat!" He yelled in a rage at his uncle. The man just smirked.

"It wasn't me you idiot. It was your fucked up father."

"Fucked up! You're the one that's fucked up! Raping my little sister! You fucking bastard! I hate you! I want to kill you! Let me go!" His uncle looked at the boy, mouth slightly agape.

"You fucking bastard! I gave you a home when your damn mother killed your fucking father and went to fucking jail! I didn't have to take you in! I could have left you on the fucking streets!"

"You should have! I never wanted to be with you any way!"

"Ya. I should have left you with your fucking fag father! Should have buried you with him!"

"Shut up you god damn bastard! You fucking sick'o. He didn't know! It wasn't his fault! He loved me!" His uncle snorted and chuckled.

"You don't really believe that do you, you god damn idiot! He never liked you. Once you were born that's when he started to beat your old lady! She blamed you! You ruined your mother's life!" Yugi struggled against the two men. He so desperately wanted to get his hands on the man's neck and snap it in two.

"Shut up! Arg! You're lying! You're fucking lying! I'll kill you!"

"You don't think I know! She was my sister! Ever since she met with your fucked up father she acted like she was better then our whole family! You are the cause or ruining so many lives! She fucking hated you! When she finally wised up and went out with another man it was already too damn late! She was too corrupted from you and your fag father! She would have never killed anyone! You caused it! Your damn father hated you as well! Now what!-"

"That's enough! Stop it!" Yami yelled out of breath, still trying to hold the boy down.

"You stay out of this!" His uncle snorted. "Did you even remember them happy boy? Do you remember any laughs? Any smiles? I remember when you were young...so damn naive. You didn't even realize your happy little world around you was crumbling. That people were hurting you. You made anything seem happy in your eyes. You were always smiling, always fucking giggling. If your damn father hit you you'd just say you were sorry for being in the way of his fist! How fucked up was that! You always apologized for every fucking thing! Get a life boy! Grow the fuck up! Your still living in that imaginary world where you think your parents loved you!" Both men winced. That had to hurt. Yugi's uncle muttered, "The kid is finally broken...about damn time. Can get on with my own life." His uncle smirked and turned and left. The boy had stopped struggling a while ago and lay limp. He stared straight at the wall he had just bashed his head into. Once they let go he stood up.

"Yugi?" Yami asked uncertain.

"I didn't know...it's not true." Yugi whispered looking over at Ryou's huddled figure.

"Ryou. Come here." The small albino boy stood up and opened his eyes, and also uncovered his ears. Bakura smiled and held out his arm for his son. "It's alright." He coaxed to his son. Ryou timidly walked over to his father and fell into the man's embrace. Bakura hugged his child tight and lightly kissed the top of his messy long hair. 'That was the cruelest thing anyone could say to a child.' Both men thought.

Blood continued to roll down the boy's face and drip to the floor. He heaved a deep sigh to calm himself, but he felt the rage boiling up once again.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" The boy huffed, shaking off the harsh reality check, and walked towards the door. "Yugi! Stay here!" Yami ran over to his student and caught him by the arms. Turning him around he looked straight into the boy's impassive eyes. They were misty and glazed over. No more spark in those once brighter amethyst eyes. "Yugi say something." A merciless smirk slowly formed on the boy's lips. Lifting his fist he swiped down and socked Yami right in the cheek. His teacher stumbled and stared at the boy in shock. Bakura gasped and ran over, with Ryou in his arms.

This boy that was holding a younger child not more than a couple minuets ago, and was warming up, retreated further back into himself. To protect himself from his uncle's cruel and harsh words, the reality of this whole mess. He looked colder than the boy he saw in the alley torturing a dog. More cruller than he had ever been. Was there even hope now? Is there a way he could save him? All the information he gathered today was giving him a head ach and making his thoughts swarm.

"Y-Yugi," Yami stuttered, "I...allow me look at your head." The boy just stared at him, expressionless. 'Have I lost everything I gained with him? What did I do and how can I fix this?' Yami thought. Yugi turned and left the room and this time Yami didn't stop him. Bakura placed a hand on the man's shoulder and they walked back to the office. The parents decided there was noting they could do to see to the 'justice' for their boy's and left distraught.

"Mr. Moto?" A voice asked from his door, after he had returned to his room.

"Hm?" He hummed not looking up from two folders. The folders held Yugi's expressionless face along with the other folder that showed a younger boy smiling happily. Everything played over in his mind...

'I remember when you were young...so damn naive.'

'You didn't even realize your happy little world around you was crumbling.'

Yami's eyes watered. How could anyone hurt him? He stared at Yugi's preschool picture.

'That people were hurting you.'

'You are the cause or ruining so many lives!...You ruined your mother's life!'

All the words that came out of that man's mouth made him want to walk over and hurt him...in some way...in any way. He wanted justice for this boy that was hurt over and over again...and no one cared.

'You made anything seem happy in your eyes. You were always smiling, always fucking giggling.'

It angered him inside. How could anyone dare hurt such an innocent being? He knew the real hurting child, who knew the truth and was still bleeding and crying from the wounds, was locked away inside an angry boy...that still loved his parents and truly believed they loved him. Didn't want to see what evidence showed...that his parents abused and never loved him. He refused to see that the only people that could possibly love him never did. In his eyes they have to love him because he was a part of them.

'If your damn father hit you you'd just say you were sorry for being in the way of his fist! How fucked up was that! You always apologized for every fucking thing!'

Did any one care about him? Did anyone write in a book about him? His first step, word, ... smile? Or were all the special moments in his life never recorded? Lost and never to be known? Did anyone every sit him down and teach him how to tie a shoe lace, to throw a baseball, or toilet train him? He obviously knows how to do so much but did anyone ever help him? Tell him he's special? There are no pictures for him to cringe at when he is a teenager. No embarrassing baby photos that parents collect and show off to other parents and hold on to, to cherish. He had no childhood.

'Get a life boy! Grow the fuck up! You're still living in that imaginary world where you thinking your parents loved you!'

Yami thought about his father. When he was going to school and how frightened he had been on every first day, how his father stay the whole week in the class room all elementary school to reassure him. How his father held him during storms and the monsters came out. When he cried after his dog 'Ra' died. How his parents still call to tell him they love him. His mother's special hugs and kisses, along with pies that warmed everything inside. Her calming voice that soothed all his nightmares. Her smile that always made him smile.

Tear after tear fell on the boy's preschool photo.

'Did you even remember them happy boy? Do you remember any laughs? Any smiles?'

"Why Yugi?" He muttered to himself.

"Are you alright Mr. Moto?" He had forgotten some one was in the room with him. Looking up he saw Bakura looking worried at him and his son looking slightly lost.

"Y-ya." He sniffled.

"Yugi...will he be alright?"

"I-I don't know. He has always been by himself...I just...It's just that..." He choked back another sob. "I want him to be ok...so badly. I want him to be happy." Bakura nodded as he held his son tighter.

"Is Yugi coming back?" Ryou asked looking up at his father. Bakura smiled at his son and nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be in school tomorrow."

Yugi scoffed as he walked down the street. Knowing he hadn't eaten in a while he decided he had to work for some money. Sighing he walked down the street and straight into a bar. Looking at all the men and women he searched for the right one. He was about to approach a rich looking biker (if there is such, I mean like a clean looking biker...ya. Doesn't look all greasy and dirty. Ok? ) when he heard a TV up above. A game of some sort was one. Tons of huge men fought over an oval brown ball. Yugi watched confused. He also watched as people placed bets and cheered and booed every so often. The game seem to make very little to no sense to the boy.

TV. He remembered when he was in the hospital and Yami would allow him to watch it. Something he really enjoyed doing. Biting his lip Yugi turned from the bar. Knowing he couldn't face it after thinking about all Yami had given him and all he would be throwing away. 'Damn him. I can't continue with anything 'cause I keep hearing his words over in my fucking head. How can one person make some one fell so...guilty?' He growled to himself. Yugi continued to walk down the street listening to his stomach growl.

* * *

Yeah been a while. I already had tests and stuff so I will be going slowly. Sorry. Sorry. Don't kill me, yes? ;

Thank You

Kuroi Kitty

Seigyoku Kiryou

suekosa

kameeko

blue-soljah

Padfoot13

Kuramalovergirl

blood-fire-dragon

Anaru-Minime


	20. not redone yet 20

Chapter 20

We're Going To Be Crushed When It All Falls Apart

Yugi walked aimlessly down the street. 'I'm so screwed. I'm so fucking screwed.' The boy thought walking down the street. Absent mindly he kicked a coke can down the street. He climbed many fire escapes and tried to find the best place out of sight. Making sure no one followed him he huddled in a small corner and reluctantly closed his eyes.

Yami drove home feeling nothing but dread. His heart ached as did his head. He had sat and threw out ideas with Bakura about Yugi as well as getting to know him better. Bakura has offered to help out in the class room and Yami instantly liked the idea. So Bakura was now being paid to help out in Yami's troubled class room. Now he just wanted to take some ibuprofen, take a long hot bath, and go to sleep. Even after doing this his heart had not stopped aching. He knew in his heart that the boy was outside some where, cold and hungry, and in a troubled sleep. Closing his eyes he found he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

... . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . .Dream Sequence .. . . ... .. . . . .. . . .. .

And eerie howl drifted through the field. It was late at night. The moon hung low so the whole place was illuminated with the misty glow from the moon. He was standing in a grave yard. Fog drifted slowly around his ankles. Dew was forming on the grass below, as he noticed from the water he kicked up as he started to walk.

"Damn bitch." A slurred voice whispered through the air. He walked towards the voice. A drunken man walked through the field and collapsed to his knees before a grave. "Leave me along with the bastard." He threw his empty bottle at the grave and chuckled when he shattered and lay at the base of the tombstone.

"Hello?" Yami asked. The man didn't reply.

The scene changed. Memories of someone passed before Yami's eyes. The giggle of a small child reached his ears. Turning he saw a very small image of Yugi running around a garden. The small child kneeled down and stared at a flower. Atop the flower crawled a ladybug. The child giggled as he laid his tiny finger straight and allowed the insect to crawl on to his hand. Standing the child covered his hand so the bug couldn't fly away. Running inside, Yami followed, he ran over to a woman. The woman looked sad and beaten. She had a black eye and a bloody face, her arms were bruised and cut up.

"Mummy!" The boy squealed in delight. "Luk! Buggie!" The child help he's hands out to the woman. She looked angry at the small child.

"What did I say about brining shit in from outside! God damn it! You fucking boy! Take it outside or I'll have your father kill it!"

"M'sury." The boy said in his small high pitched voice, and nodded, as if it didn't faze him. Yami's heart broke at the sight.

"Buggie ya haf ta leaf. Daddy will hwrt ya." The bug walked off the boy and on to a leaf that was presented to him. A door slammed from the front yard. Yugi stood up straight and looked over at the back door nervously. Biting his lip he walked inside...

Then scene changed and they were now in a bed room. It was late at night and the boy's parents were fast asleep on their quilted soft bed. While the child laid on their hard wood floor. He had no pillows or even a blanket. Yugi lay in a ball on the floor shivering, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep to, in vain. The boy sat up and looked around the darkened room. He smiled despite the restless night that was coming for him. Yami watched as the boy sat through the whole night just staring at the wall, never letting his grin down. 'What is going through your mind?' The teacher thought to himself.

... . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . .End Dream Sequence .. . . ... .. . . . .. . . .. .

A loud truck bumped down the road outside of his house. The large trash truck clunked and clattered as it picked up the neighborhoods trash cans. Yami was startled from his sleep. He looked up at his clock and noticed it was going to go off in 13 minuets. Sighing he turned it off and get ready for a tough day in class.

Everyone was seated, except for one student. Yugi hadn't showed up for class but he shrugged it off knowing he has showed up late before. Bakura really seemed to enjoy helping out around the room. They started on their daily assignments, when a knock was heard. Yami told his class to hold on and went to answer the door. Opening his class room door he saw the assistant principal hauling a boy behind him.

"I think you lost something." He muttered pushing Yugi into the room. Yami smiled and thanked the man. Bakura and the students gasped at the sight. Bakura also looked slightly horrified knowing it was blood on his face. Yugi hadn't cleaned the blood off of his face yet. It almost looked like dirt. Yami sighed sadly and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Bakura will you watch the class? I'm going to go clean Yugi off." The albino just nodded and resumed where Yami left off, with the help of Yami's notes. The boy swayed as he pushed away from his teacher. "Come on Yugi. Cut it out. I need to look at your head." Taking the boy's hand he tried to pull him off to the nurses.

"Let go!" Yugi shouted raising his fist. Swinging down he socked Yami right in the stomach knocking the wind out of the man. The tri haired man gasped and his knees hit the floor. Holding his stomach he looked up at the boy. Yugi just stood there and watched as the man struggled to regain his breath. Once catching his breath his teacher stood and said, "Please Yugi. Let me look at your head. I won't ask anything else of you the whole day." Standing Yami turned and walked towards the nurses hoping that Yugi would follow. Sighing in relief he heard the boy slowly padding after him.

Once reaching the nurses Yami motioned to a chair and told Yugi to take a seat. The boy didn't move at the door way. Sighing he got down supplies himself knowing that the nurse would only make things difficult. Walking over he sat the supplies down on the chair and kneeled in front of Yugi. He smiled gently at the boy and grabbed an anti-bacterial patch and began cleaning his face. The boy didn't even flinch as the soggy cloth touched his wounds. He noted that the bleeding wound was just a bunch of small little scrapes. After cleaning his face he took some cream and gently applied it to the wounds. Then grabbed a patch and cover them. They would heal fast so he didn't have to worry since none of them looked infected.

Yami looked deep into the child's eyes. He had bags under his eyes showing he wasn't sleeping again. His eyes were still glazed over some.

"Let's go back to class." He said softly while walking towards the door. Yugi followed him back to the class room. When he got back to class he allowed the boy to go sit down. "Would you like to go lie down?" He placed his key on the boy's desk and slid it over. "If you'd like to, go ahead." Yugi didn't move. Walking over to Bakura he said, "Don't say or try to do anything with him right now. He's not doing well and...well he socked me pretty hard. You better not get close. We'll just leave him alone today." His assistant nodded, looking sadly over at the child.

The day went one and no one bothered Yugi. Ryou was becoming curious as to why everyone just seemed to ignore his friend. Walking over he grabbed a chair and sat in front of Yugi. The boy was looking down at the desk and didn't even notice his albino friend.

"Yugi?" He asked softly. Yugi's eyes lifted from the desk to the brown eyes of Ryou. His friend smiled when Yugi looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hey." The tri haired boy muttered tiredly.

"What's wrong? Is that the owie you got yesterday? What's the key for?" His young friend started to blurt out questions. Yugi smirked in a non menacing way.

"It's alright I'm fine. The key is for the teacher's work room." He said picking up the key and holding it out to Ryou. The young boy giggled and took the key. Yugi's smirk formed into a friendly half smile.

"Wow! Really? This is neat." Bakura looked over when he heard his son giggle. He smiled as he watched Ryou talk to the troubled boy. 'They have become such good friends.' He thought happily.

Once school ended and all the children were gone Bakura and Yami started to plan out what they would teach tomorrow. Ryou and Yugi were outside sitting on the swings. Bakura had complete faith that Yugi would not hurt his son and that his son was helping the boy.

Ryou asked questions out of the blue, trying to get to know his friend better. Feeling light headed Yugi stood up, tightly holding on to the chains of the swing.

"Ryou lets go inside." Yugi muttered stumbling to get away from the sun. Maybe he was just getting hot. The younger boy nodded and hopped off the swing and took Yugi's hand. They made their way to the door and down the halls. Feeling very weak Yugi collapsed to his knees, letting go of Ryou's hand.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Ryou kneeled down nest to his friend. Yugi's body went limp and he hit the ground. "Yugi!" The panicked boy placed his hands on the other's back and started to push him slightly. "Wake up! What's wrong!" Tears poured from his eyes when his friend didn't respond. Standing up he ran straight for his class room. "Daddy! Daddy! Yugi! He fell to the ground! And...and he won't wake up!" He shouted rushing into the room. Bakura and Yami were both on their feet.

"Shh...son calm down. Now where is Yugi?" He said gently as he held his son at arms length. The two teachers were starting to lose the battle with their 'required' adult calmness. Panic slowly rising in them.

"He's...in t-the hall!" Picking his son up, he ran out into the halls.

"Which way?" Ryou showed where he remembered Yugi collapsing. Seeing Yugi's lifeless body on the ground Yami rushed over.

* * *

Thank You!

suekosa

blood-fire-dragon

DragonRose888

Nekosune

Seigyoku Kiryou

Moon'sHope

blackdove

blue-soljah

kameeko

Kuroi Kitty

My Tourniquet

Kuramalovergirl

Anaru-Minime

Keeper of the Times

wolfwood-Voresse

Yes good point, huh? U all will have to write this then... . But no one would actually WANT to kill me...right?... Cause I luv all or u! Spread the LUV! lol

Padfoot13

lol u counted? I gave up after like 11...lol. I better go wash my mouth out with soap...actually go wash my hands then, ne? lol. I swear they have a mind of there own.

Sara

Ya last year I was a freshman and it sucked. . All skool sux then u get sick and die... . lol. Ya thanx for the ideas. Luv them. I'll see if i can fit them in cause me likie them! ;


	21. not redone yet 21

Chapter 21

The Quicker The Things Unfold The Quicker The Pain Subsides

"Yugi!" Yami gently turned him over. The boy was so pail and...thin...too thin. He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt one. "Yugi. Yugi wake up." He said gently patting the child's cheeks. The boy didn't respond. Lifting him in his arms he realized how light the boy really was. "I think he just needs some food, some sugar. He is malnourished and probably dehydrated." Bakura nodded holding his son close. He led them to his room and gently laid the boy down on his cot. "See if you can wake him. I'll be right back." Bakura sat Ryou on the edge of the bed and kneeled down next to the boy tiring, in vain, to wake him.

When Yami returned he handed Ryou and Bakura a soda and then he walked over to Yugi. He lifted the boy and held his head up. It was almost as if he was lifting a pillow by how light the child was. He was so alarmingly thin. He opened a can and coaxed the boy to wake.

"Bakura will you message his throat and see if you can get him to swallow? I need to get something into him." Bakura nodded, after opening his son's pop can and handing it to him. Then he moved over to help prop the boy up better. Yami held the can up to the child's lips and allowed a little bit of pop to leak into his slightly parted mouth. Bakura gently rubbed the child's throat different ways trying to find the best way to get him to swallow. "Yugi. Come one now. Wake up." Ryou looked worried as he sat on the edge of the bed. He absentmindedly sipped his drink and watched as they helped his best friend.

"He's going to be ok. Right?" He asked in a small voice. Bakura smiled and nodded to his son.

"Of course. He's just very weak and tired from not eating. He'll be ok once he eats."

"Why doesn't he just eat with his mommy and daddy?" Bakura sighed sadly and was about to respond when Yugi choked and spit out the pop. After regaining his breath he moaned very softly in discomfort. Then once getting his bearings he weakly struggled against the two bodies that were holding him.

"Yugi. Listen to my voice." Yami said very gently before continuing, "Don't move. You need to save your energy. I'm going to hold something to your mouth and I want you to take a bite." He ordered as he held a cracker up to the boy's mouth. The stubborn child sluggishly resisted any attempt to help him.

"Don't." He muttered. He was embarrassed to show any form of weakness and right now he just wanted to be left alone. What he could understand was his 'damn' teacher. Why he kept trying to help him even after all had hurt his just as stubborn teacher.

"Shh...listen. If you eat these crackers and finish the soda on your own then we'll let you. Ok?" The child cursed under his breath but complied with a slight nod. Bakura helped prop the boy against the wall then left him to eat his snack. "I want you to come in every lunch and eat with Bakura, Ryou and me every day. We'll bring you something. Alright." Yami said nodding once. Yugi glared at him and protested. "I believe you mistook that for a question. You are going to come in every lunch and eat with us." His teacher said firmly. He knew it wasn't a good idea to get the boy riled up but this was a serious issue. His student didn't reply but sat quietly nibbling on the edge of a cracker. Even Yugi couldn't help but admitted to himself it felt better to not wonder if he was going to eat the next day. With his left hand he reached up and gently rubbed his left eye.

After eating a total of 8 crackers and a whole can of pop his teachers left him to rest. Ryou refused to leave but curled up into a ball next to Yugi. His older friend was asleep before his head hit the pillow and didn't notice his little friend resting on his chest. Ryou listened to his protector's heart beat and felt his head gently rise and fall with Yugi's breathing, the perfect lullaby. Bakura and Yami smiled as they quietly left the room and walked to the class room.

"What are we going to do?" Bakura mumbled sitting in a child's desk that was next to Yami's.

"I wish I knew." The young man sighed. Placing his head in his hands his shoulders slumped in defeat. Bakura smiled slightly to himself.

"I've never seen my son so comfortable with some one. Not since..." The albino trailed off. Yami looked up at his partner curiously.

"Something happened to him?" Sighing dejectedly Bakura nodded.

"I should have known. By the way my son acted...but since my wife was ill I was...blinded?" Sighing again he stood and walked over to the window not too far from Yami's desk. Still in earshot of Yami. "I've hated myself for not noticing. How much I hurt my son."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Yami said gently, as if to one of his students.

"I should have been there." Bakura muttered absentmindedly.

"What happened?"

"When Ryou was about 7 he's mother became very ill with cancer. It's been at least a year since she has been...gone."

"I'm sorry." The tri haired man said softly. Bakura smiled slightly, still gazing out the window.

"I wish I knew. I set up a babysitter for Ryou. I didn't want him to come every day to the hospital and see his mother like that. The babysitter, Rachel, was recommended by a co-worker of mine. I was desperate and she didn't need that much pay. I left him in her hands..." The man trailed off again wrapped in the horrid memories or his son's childhood. "I should have stopped it. My wife told me every day to look after him and never to give him up. I failed her and him." A tear slipped past the man's now tightly closed eyes. "She was hurting him every day. I never saw. She yelled at every little thing. I still have the tape...I had no real reason to be wondering about her...if only I reviewed the tapes earlier. Tape after tape after tape of her slapping and screaming at him. He only had to look at her in the eyes and she'd go ballistic. I don't understand why I didn't see any sign of the abuse. Every day I look back and remember her excuses for a burn or a bump. I noticed a behavior change but I thought it was just him growing up, and as naive as I was at being a parent, I thought it was a phase. Until he started stuttering and wetting his bed again. He hadn't wet his bed since he was 3. I knew something was wrong. I stayed home instead of going to the hospital and reviewed one of the camera's in his room...Before even a minuet was up he had already been slapped and pushed around." Tightening his fist he continued, "I fired her the next day and pressed charges. I was so ashamed...I couldn't tell my wife. That day I held my son for hours apologizing. He kept saying 'its ok daddy'...but it wasn't. I wanted him to not remember any of the abuse. Then when things looked better my wife died and we moved...and moved. Trying to find some where 'safe' for him. Last school he was bullied and the school didn't inform me immediately and it went on for a couple of months. I was so angry but there was nothing I could really do. I really like this place. I love that Ryou has confided in Yugi...It's just that Yugi is still being hurt and that tears at me..." Yami smiled and got up from his desk. Walking over he placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"You didn't nothing wrong. You don't need to blame yourself any longer. You're own son doesn't and I bet he doesn't want to know you blame yourself. He doesn't want to see you hurt." Bakura nodded slightly.

"I know it's just so hard."

"One day then." Yami said simply. "But always remember...you were the one that stopped it. You saved him." The albino father beamed at Yami.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Of course. I'm a teacher." Bakura chuckled but it slowly faltered.

"What about Yugi?"

"He will be fine. I'll find a way to save him." Nodding slightly Ryou's father turned toward Yami.

"I'll do what ever it takes to help as well." Yami smiled and nodded to his friend.

"Thanks. Now lets work on what we will be doing tomorrow." Bakura smiled and nodded.

They had been working for about two in a half hours, Bakura was out getting them something to eat as Yami finished cleaning up. Sighing the young teacher slumped into his chair. Closing his eyes he rubbed them trying to wipe the sleepiness that was slowly tugging at him.

A motor of a car rumbled through the air. Low mumbling was heard. Slurred words ran together...slowly becoming clearer.

"Damn!...kill...boy!...idiot..."

"Please..." A woman's voice pleaded. "...Not...son...stop!" Yami opened his eyes. He was no longer in his class room. Rain fell to the ground and soaked his now matted hair. Looking up he saw the dark heavy clouds linger above him.

"Mommy." A boy whispered. Yami turned and saw a very small child being dragged away by a man. The child was around the age of 3. His short legs strained to keep up with his father's long strides.

"Shut up boy." The man mumbled. A frail looking woman ran after them. "I told you never to embarrass me in front of my friends' woman!" The man yelled and back handed his wife.

"Mommy!" The child shouted as she fell to the wet cement.

"I-I'm s-sorry, honey. R-re-really." She stuttered, wiping her mouth clear of blood, and shakily standing up. The man jerked the small child into the car and slammed the door after he was inside.

"Get in." He hissed. She looked fearfully at her husband but complied. Yami watched and wondered if he could also get in the car. Reaching out his hand went right through the mental door. 'Curious.' He thought as he went through the door and sat down next to the young tri haired boy.

After getting in he started the car and drove off. "You god damn bitch. Always blabbering!" He bellowed. The small child wiped his face off with his wet hands, only to smudge more dirt on his face. He seemed unfazed by the whole argument. The car sped up.

"Honey please, slow down." The woman whimpered. A car pulled out in front of them.

"Damn bastard!" He shouted slamming on the breaks. "I'm should kill that son a bitch." He grumbled.

"Daddy?" Yugi asked from the back seat.

"Not now boy!" He shouted as he continued down the slick road. "That god damn idiot."

"Please calm down." The wife pleaded softly.

"I know what I'm doing bitch! You think you're smarter than me huh? I always see you flirting with those other men!"

"Please I would never do that. Not ever. I love you. Think about your son who I'm sure you're frightening." She tried once again to calm her husband. He slammed on the gas.

"You want me to stop? I take no orders for the likes of you!" Speeding up he passed a sign that read 'Construction Ahead'. Yugi looked out the window and laid his head back on the seat. Yami watched as the child closed his eyes and covered his ears, and then softly mumbled to himself. The young man wanted to reach out and hold the boy but every time he tried his hand went right through the child. Panic slowly rose when they reached the constriction zone. 'What in the world is this crazy man thinking!' Yami wanted to sit back and cover his ears and close his eyes just like the small boy beside him but he felt compelled to watch this whole thing unfold.

* * *

So Sorry About The Wait! I know I'm really lazy and I really haven't felt like doing much. I haven't even been on my Xanga in years...well it seems like years. I've just had so much work and my old 'friends' and my mother are giving me shit. We've been fighting non-stop. Arg. I just do really feel like typing when I feel so down ya know? I'm sure ya might. Everyone feels like shit every now and then but god I really with my parents would just get a damn divorce. . My cat is ill and I wanted her put down cause she's suffering but my dad wouldn't let me. I hate them all! God! sorry. well I'm already working on the next chappie. When ever I do feel like it I usually only get a couple of paragraphs written before I feel like shit again. I'm so screwed up. Or i have to go drive my mum around some where cause she 'needs' something. So she can bitch about more shit. hehe...Sorry for not working faster. I'll try in the future.

Ok everyone tell me what story they would like me to update and I'll do my best to get that out soon. Promise. I'll see what you guys say. Which stories I NEED to update since I've been neglecting them. Sorry Again.

Thank You so much!

Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian

Lilith Snape

Moon'sHope

Yugi's Little MoonAngel

suekosa

DragonRose888

blackdove

Seigyoku Kiryou

Kuroi Kitty

Sara

Kuramalovergirl

Serina Rose

blood-fire-dragon

blue-soljah

BrokenPuppet

Kayla Tsukino

Nekosune


	22. not redone yet 22

Chapter 22

On The Inside I'm Bleeding

Yellow...Red...Orange...multiple colors passed. Swirled into one. A loud crash broke the deafening silence. A young boy stood on the wet asphalt before the wreckage. He watched the fire, which seemed to glare off his curious eyes. Bodies were being placed in black suffocating bags. He didn't put two and two together. He hadn't realized they were dead and not coming back. Burned bodies and smashed bodies piled up. Screams and cries filled with anguish rang through the air. Death was all around. Surrounding him...quite suffocating. Love ones lost in the tangled car mesh. Blood spilled and piled in puddles on the ground, swirling with the rain. The crackling of the fire and the smell of burning flesh lingered in the air.

The little boy watched as the firemen attempt to put flames out, trying to cool off gas tanks or shattered vehicles. Failing to save another life as another body goes limp and crumbles to the ground. Boneless. Lifeless eyes looked up at the boy as a dying man screamed for help. Never in his life had he seen so much carnage. The atmosphere weighted so much despair and angust. Tears of loved ones soon arrived. Family members screamed names hoping their husband, wife, friend, or child was still alive. Women dropped to their knees and started to pray as the battle grew weary.

Yami watched as the child held a confused front. Yugi cocked his head to the side as he watched with curiosity.

Beat Thump

Da Thump Beat Thump

Yami could hear his own heart race. Clenching his fist he sighed softly. It was a sad scene.

"Gage, honey." He turned. "Lets go home." A woman held his hand out to him. Yugi hesitantly took it. Her bruised and burnt face looked worse that it was. A tall man was talking to the cops.

"Daddy?" Yugi whispered cocking his head to the side. The woman smiled gently and nodded. She placed her hand behind her son's small head as they walked over slowly.

"Yes honey, lets get daddy and go home." Yugi beamed and nodded eagerly. When they reached the man he wrapped his arms around his family.

"Oh dear lord! Thank you for protecting my family! Thank you so much." He whispered as crocodile tears ran down his cheeks and he littered his son's head and his wife's face with kisses. The cop's eyes softened and he dismissed them. Picking up his son they walked up to another cops car that would be their transport home.

Yami just stood there stunned. Everything happened so fast. It shocked him to see this abusive man act this way. Glaring at the man one final time the scene altered.

Giggles were heard. Low muttering filled the air. It was a woman's voice by the pitch.

"Oh yeah well my husband won't even put away his own socks! My lord when will that man learn!" A woman groaned. Sazuku, Yugi's mother, smiled and shrugged with the rest of her friends. Yami saw Yugi sitting on the staircase of their house, listening to the group of girls chatter. His tiny fingers clasped to the bars of the railing.

"My husband won't order pizza even if the phone is right next to him. He just sits there and whines, saying I'm being abusive and neglectful because I'm not feeding him. I swear that man would lose his head if it wasn't attached." Another woman sighed. The small boy on the stairs stood up and was about to go back upstairs when his presence was noticed with the squeak of his step.

"Oh is that little Yugi hiding up there? Please come down youngin'! I haven't seen you in ages!" Yugi sighed. He knew his mother did not want him there, but he complied. "My, my, my look at how much you've grown!" The woman said with a nodded approval. Sazuku smiled and held her arm out to the hesitant boy. Yugi stuck his thumb into his mouth as if to comfort himself.

Yami watched disbelieving. How could she be so nice to him? What is she pulling?

"Come here, Gage honey." Yugi walked over to his mother's awaiting arms.

"I still don't understand why you insist on calling him Gage, Sazuku." His mother smiled and hugged her son close.

"That the name I wanted for him." Yugi continued to suck his little thumb as his eyes went back and forth between his mother and her friends.

"It must confuse him-" Some one started.

"Oh don't be silly. It's his middle name. He doesn't mind, do you Gage honey?" He removed his thumb.

"No mommy." Yugi said shaking his head. He then smiled as his mother pulled him into her lap.

"Gage starts preschool soon. I can't wait." Her mother said smiling and fondly ran her fingers gently through his hair. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned against his mother, sighing in content, even if he knew it wouldn't last.

"You must be so proud of your mommy for caring for you, huh little Gage?" A woman said smiling gently at the 3 year old. Yugi smiled and nodded. Then tilted his head to the side and smiled at all the women showing off his tiny perfect white teeth. All the women cooed that he was the most adorable child they had ever seen. Sazuku smiled and wrapped her arms around her son's unnoticeably thin waist.

"...she breaks down..." A small child whispers.

"...she gets by somehow..." An echo ricochets off the walls and slowly disburses.

"...so proud of your mommy?..." The soft whispers seized.

Suddenly the room was flooded in darkness. Yami gasped as it took a second or two for his eyes to adjust.

"God damn bastard!" A smack was heard. A body tumbled to the floor, but not sound came from the person. A red light was the only light showing him this revelation. The perfect mother was standing over the crumpled form of her son. "Get up!" Yugi responded and stood, ready to take the next hit. Ready to attempt to soften the blow and to be thrown down once again. He closed his eyes as he received another hit. The red light slowly flashed. As the beating grew fiercer the light flashed faster until it was as fast as a strobe light. Yami watched horrified as Yugi's mother hit him again.

"How much will it take to reach the bottom...or am I already there?" A soft voice whispered. He ripped his eyes from the terrifying scene before him and saw the angle boy. Yugi's older preschool self. "How deep would I have really gone just to see through it all..." An eerie glow surrounded the child. "I always thought they'd get better you know?" His serious face melted into a cheerful one. "But I can always imagine everything away." He looked out into the dark abyss that flashed a bright red light. The beating looked like it was still. Like you could stop it by just turning off the light. That some one drew this on a series of paper and were just flipping through it. Watching this child be violently attacked over and over again. He knew he couldn't stop it. "You know what mister?" The child next to him asked.

"Hm?" Yami responded not really trusting his voice.

"I know a secret." The small child giggled. "Daddy shown me his gun. He tells me stories about life without the mother and me...without anyone sometimes. That it would be much better off. The world doesn't need people like me. I'm a poor rat from a non-sa-fe-sut-kat-ted (sophisticated) line of dirt from the mother's side." The child attempted to say.

Looking up the boy looked straight into the man's eyes. Seriously he stated, "You can't save me. Please just leave me alone." With that his vision went white.

A child in a tattered dress stood in the middle of the room. Yami gasped and ran over. It was Yugi. The child's face was red with humiliation. Laughter and moans of pleasure were heard making the child's face redder. He could feel the shame radiating off the boy. The boy bit his bottom lip forcing himself not to cry even if he could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears. Then Yami noticed bite marks up and down the boy's neck.

The room changed they were in a dark room. Pictures hung against the wall. Showing off pictures of smiling family members. But in every picture of this child there never seemed to be a smile. Just a dull ghostly stare.

"I had to take her spot..." A child's voice whispered.

"...I swore I'd never tell..." Came the same hushed voice.

"I have to run away...It's now or never..." The boy stood in the middle of the room. His uncle came out from the shadows and smirked at the boy. The child was wearing nothing but a pair of ratty underwear. Yugi's left arm was grasping his right arm from across his stomach. A cold chill made the child shiver and sent goose bumps down the boy's back.

"Come here boy. I want you to be very nice to my company today. You will treat them with the utmost respect. Understand?" He asked harshly, while stomping his foot on the ground. Stiffly the boy nodded. His uncle smirked and ruffled through his drawer. The child's eyes watched every single move the man made, never taking his eyes off him. "Come." The man ordered. The boy's impassive eyes melted into fear and confusion. Tensing the boy stiffly walked over like an automaton.

Yami's eyes filled with worry. He's small student being subjected with such mind games was so...cruel. He remembered past dreams of the boy smiling and laughing despite the predicament. If only he was taken from his parents...was there hope now? A tear trailed down the man's face. The tears he shed were for his broken student that he had slowly become oh so close to. It was tearing him apart to see what cruelty the child suffered. No wonder he is the way he is...but he did notice a steady change in his young student. It was progress...now if he could just keep it up...maybe there was a future for the boy...he could always hope.

Hold before the child was a little girls dress. A horrified look crossed Yami's face. He dreaded to think what would happen next.

"Well boy. Aren't you going to thank me?" He growled out.

"What's it for?" The child asked slightly nervous.

"What do you think you idiot! To wear." Smirking the man shoved it into the boy's arms. "Get dressed for my guest." He grunted as he left the room. What could be more degrading? The child stood before a mirror in the bathroom and just stared at himself.

"What have I become?" The boy laughed. The laughter was not one of joy and happiness it held nothing but pain and agony tangled with humiliation. The hollow laughter echoed in Yami's ears, forcing him to cover them.

"Boy stop goofing off and get your ass down here! They will be here soon!" Yugi took one last look in the mirror, his expression once again impassive. When the boy walked down the stairs he stumbled slightly as he uncle met him half way and shoved small black school girl shoes into his arms. "Put them on! Hurry!" He said straightening his tie. The boy's uncertain grip on the shoes made his uncle slap him up side the head. "Now!" Yugi sat on the stairs and put the shoes on. They were too big. His uncle looked slightly surprised. "Hmm...you are a scrawny kid aren't you? You need to eat more brat!" The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his uncle stated the obvious. The door bell rang. His uncle straightened his suit and roughly pulled the boy up. Spitting in his hand he quickly attempted to tame the boy's wild hair. "Act like a girl or you will regret it. Talk like one to you little fag." Grunting in disapproval he went to answer the door.

Yami watched sadly as the boy looked down at his shoes. He could she a slight reddish tent in the boy's cheeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haki! Welcome! Welcome!" His uncle roared with delight.

"Hello Mr. Jikari. Where is your little one?"

"Right in this other room. A bit shy she is." Yugi cringed slightly. A chuckle broke the silence.

"Quite alright. Our little one is excited to have a play mate her own age. Isn't that right Suna?"

"Yes father." Came a little high pitched voice.

"Please come in! No need to stand in the door way." Yami stood next to the smaller boy. The boy did have a cherub look at a young age and his amethyst eyes. He could go for a girl while in a dress. He clenched his fist together as he looked at the boy's blank look. Unexpectantly the boy darted up the stairs and into a room, slamming a door behind him. "Please excuse me a moment." His uncle said politely as they walked into the room. "Please have a seat and fill your plates don't wait for us." They smiled at Sanku and nodded. Yugi's uncle growled under his breath. The boy's teacher followed his brow furrowing in worry.

There the boy sat before them. Slightly rocking and clawing into his arms that were tightly wrapped around his knees. Blood seeped through his self inflicted wounds and smeared as his finger nails dug deeper.

"God damn brat." He muttered knowing if he yelled some one down stairs would hear. "You better not have gotten any on the dress." He hissed and he vigorously shook the child and dragged him to the bathroom. Glaring down at the boy he grabbed a rag and tightly wrapped them around his thin arm. He roughly grabbed a quilted long sleeve jacket and pulled it over the boy's arms. He grabbed one of the boy's arms and twisted it. Yugi's mouth hung open as he repressed a scream. Inhaling deeply he fell to one knee, hoping his uncle would soon let go. "Listen to me you god damn brat. If you act up once more the end result won't be pretty. Am I clear?" He asked twisting his arm further.

"Yes." The boy hissed out.

"Don't get blood on the jacket our it will be twice as worse. Stand up and apologize to them for make them wait." Nodding the boy stood and walked down stairs. After apologizing to the guest, which they waved off, they all sat around the table to eat. His uncle served him little food and no one seemed to notice. Though Yugi honestly wasn't complaining since it had been a while since he actually had any food. The girl across the table smiled at Yugi. The boy didn't respond until his uncle kicked him under the table. He forced a smile at the girl. She happily ate the rest of his food and asked to go play. His uncle gave a warning glare to his nephew who stood and followed the girl; he didn't even get to finish his food. He could hear his uncle talk to the girl's parents. Mostly to the father about business.

"What games do you have?" Unsure how to react the boy just shrugged. 'Think quick Yugi.' He thought panicky.

"Lets go to the park." He muttered softly. Yugi watched the girl as she squealed in joy. Hesitantly he grasped her hand and led her to the park. The boy sighed as the child ran up to the equipment. A dull aching burst from his chest when he remembered his sister. The memory was still raw for him. After a short time he heard a shout from his uncle's neighborhood. They were calling for them. He uncle charged over when he saw Yugi.

"What in the world were you thinking b-err...little one?" He calmed down when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Haki standing not too far away. Still in earshot. Straightening himself up he glared down at his nephew. "Go home boy. He hissed softly as to only let Yugi hear. Nodding he walked past him and straight down the street and into the house. While the girl's parents took off with the child Yugi sat in his room. He stared out the window. He opened it slightly to hear.

"I'm so sorry for my little one. Always adventurous." Mr. Haki chuckled and smiled.

"No harm done. It was a pleasure to finally meet your family. I'm sorry 'bout the wife though." Sanku smiled and nodded. They both shook hands and they left. Closing the window he sighed deeply. This was going to be very ugly. The front door slammed. His uncle charged into another room. All was silent, quite deafening. Yugi looked worried at the door...he knew what ever his uncle was doing it couldn't be good.

"You god damn bastard! I'll get you for that stunt you pulled!" His uncle shouted up the stairs after what seemed like eternity. The boy plastered himself against the wall...he heard his uncle's words and that they were slightly slurred. 'Oh Shit. He's drunk.' His door slammed open.

Yami knew what was coming. He wanted to make it stop. He didn't wish to see this. Yami himself had a couple of experiences with a drunken father but he would never ever lay a hand on him or his mother. No he just became violent and threw a tantrum. Smashing things and yelling but in the end he would always comfort and apologize his little son for scaring him. Yami knew his father tried.

Yugi stood transfixed.

"Look at you boy! You're disgusting! Worthl-hic-less piece of shit!" His uncle striked and Yugi snapped back ready to fight back. "Stupid boy." He muttered. Backhanding the child Yugi slammed into the floor. His uncle got on top of the boy and smirked. "Pretty little fag aren't you?" He smacked the boy across the face. He then reached down and kissed the red hand print. Yugi whimpered and tried to push his uncle off of him. His uncle reeked of booze. Sanku smirked and kissed the child's neck. "I love it when they struggle." He moaned into the boy's ear. Eyes widening Yugi pushed and hit his uncles back. Wanting release. He fought back but he wasn't strong enough. The man's hands gently caressed the boy's cheeks. In a smooth motion he placed his hand under his nephew's head and held it in place as he reached down to kiss him. Capturing the boy's lips he moaned.

Yami's stomach turned.

The man's other head roamed down the boy's body. Pulling back the man purred, "Respond." into the boy's ear. Then he kissed the boy's soft pink lips again. He then bit down on the boy's lip and smiled when he saw blood run down the boy's chin. Reaching down he licked it up and smiled when the body below him shivered. He lowered himself down to the boy's neck and began biting him. His roaming hand ripped his dress. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes. 'Please...blackout.' He cried out in surprise when his uncle's body fell on top of him. He pushed the older man off of him and he pulled his body out from under the heavy slab of meat. He kept backing up until his spine touched the wall. Sitting there he pulled his knees to his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around them.

Yami kneeled down next to him. He didn't even realize he was crying.

After collecting himself the boy stood and walked out of the room. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed his discarded clothes from the floor and walked to the front door. The sky was dark and street light illuminated the streets. He trudged down the streets in his torn dress, bite marks running down his face and neck.

His teacher followed his aimlessly wandering student. Yugi led them to the bridge that wasn't far from school. He held his breath at he watched Yugi slowly walked over and up onto the ledge.

Yugi ripped off the rest of the dress and stood before the water in only his underwear and the black shoes. Kicking off the shoes into the water he watched his reflection become distorted with the ripples in the water. He looked down at his scarred, bruised, and bitten body as it slowly came to focus. He contemplated to just fall into the water and drown himself. He pulled on his clothes and sat on the ledge.

"I'm never going back." Yugi whispered to himself. The boy's eyes glazed over and he stood before the little lake, licking his chapped lips nervously, and dived right in. Holding his breath he turned upward and opened his eyes. He could see a street light to the left of him. He saw air bubbles float up to and break the surface. He then slowly closed his eyes and just relaxed his body. Slowly he floated to the surface. Opening his dull amethyst eyes he glared at the stars above him. He leaned back and dived back under. He held himself under as he replayed the day's events. It was so cold under the water. He dived deeper. His hands went numb and his lungs burned. He didn't want to be warm. Just numb and here in the depths of the water he could be. He was hidden from any light and any danger. Opening his eyes he turned upright and as through he knew Yami was there he opened his mouth. Bubbles rushed to escape the boy's mouth. He had mouthed out one word...'help'.

"Yami?" The young teacher groaned. "You alright? It looked like you could use the rest but you started to mummer incoherent words and you're all sweaty. Have a nightmare?" Bakura asked concerned. Stretching Yami stood and smiled sheepishly.

"Nah. It's ok. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He couldn't get the small form of his student out of his head. He was the most perfect child he had ever seen. He could still feel the boy's shame and it almost made Yami cry. How could anyone even think to lay a hand on the boy? It was absurd. "I'm going to go check on the boys. I'll be right back." Bakura smiled and nodded.

He walked down to his work room and quietly as possible opened the door. Two amethyst eyes stared at him in the dark.

"Yugi?" He whispered. The boy was still holding the slumbering albino child. "Have you been awake long?" The boy shook his head.

"Just woke." He muttered. His teacher nodded and smiled gently at the child.

"Why don't you bring Ryou into my room and well have a little snack?" Yugi looked like he was about to refuse but paused and looked to at the boy in his arms. Mutely he nodded and rose careful not to wake his friend. Lifting the boy into his arms he walked over to Yami. His teacher smiled and led the way. Bakura smiled when he saw who returned with Yami. Yugi walked over and handed Ryou over to his father. Ryou's father chuckled softly and held his sleeping son.

"Care to join us?" He said softly to the boy.

"I better go." Yugi muttered turning for the door. Yami stood in front of Yugi and smiled slightly.

"I think you should eat with us." He teacher stated sternly. The boy glared at the man before him. "Come. I know you must be hungry."

"Get out of my way." He hissed to his teacher.

"Not until you eat something." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I did you fucking moron." Yugi growled. Yami reached out to turn the boy back toward the table but the child jerked away. "I mean it. Don't tempt me." He warned. 'Why must he do this? Doesn't he realize I don't want to hurt him! Damn teacher.'

"I think it would be nice if we all sat around and had a snack. You need your energy."

"Out of my way." He warned one last time. Yami stood firm. Sighing the boy slacked his body and Yami thought he had given in but boy was he wrong. The child slammed his fist right into the man's stomach. Bakura gasped and held his son close while trying to cover his ears. "Why can't you just leave it alone! Do you think you can save me? Huh! Do you think I'll just fall into your arms and cry and everything will be alright!" The boy's fist was shaking. "Can't you even understand I don't want to hurt you but you force me to? I know it's all my fault, ya know? I didn't say no to anything. I didn't fight back enough. I didn't walk away. I didn't tell anyone. I just let everything happen...and it dragged me down with it! I know! Fucking god! I don't know why I played myself that way. Why I let them do this to me! I guess it was my choice! I don't fucking care! But you! Dear fucking god! Leave me the hell alone! Let me willow in self-hate! It's what I deserve!" Yugi shouted, eyes shut tightly.

"No. You don't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of it. You-"

"Don't you dare." The child growled. "Don't you fucking dare say that." He slammed his fist into the wall. "At night I keep relieving everything. I can't sleep anymore. I can hear screams and most of the time I don't realize they are mine. My uncle saying "tell me you like it." over in my fucked up head. I know what they plan to do to me at the end of the school year. I'm not stupid. I'm going to some insane institute that will finally lock me up. I don't give a shit! No...no matter what you say nothing will take away this pain." Yugi had no idea where this sudden outburst came from. But he felt lighter now that he had burdened some one else with these issues. He ran past the man, who was still on the floor, and out of the school. Bakura uncovered his son's ears and ran over to Yami.

"You alright there, Yami?" Yami smiled slightly and nodded. He caught his breath and shakily stood with his friends helping hand.

"Well that didn't go very well." Bakura smiled sadly.

"Let's eat."

The next day Yami was surprised to see Yugi show up early. The boy treaded over to his seat and slumped into it. After the whole confrontation he expected the boy to never come back. Bakura walked into the room with Ryou trailing behind him. They both smiled at the boy who was already in his desk.

"I finally got Ryou up. I thought we'd be late." Bakura chuckled giving his son a hug before he scampered off. The young boy just giggled and batted away his father's hands. Ruffling his son's hair he watched as he trotted off toward his friend. Ryou quietly talked to the unresponsive Yugi before the bell rang.

"Alright class quite down! Today is the test I know you have all been dying to do!" Every child groaned except Ryou, who smiled, and Yugi, who remained impassive. "Now this test we are doing is a little late. So we are behind the other classes in it. Just try your best. This test will show me what you already know and what we need to cover. Ok class." Bakura helped pass out the papers. "Begin." Yami was startled when Yugi pulled a pen out of his pocket and started to write. Baffled he looked over at Bakura, who too had a surprised look on his face. The test was over the normal studies like history, math, science, and english. After 10 minuets the eleven year old sat his pen down. Standing up Yugi walked over to Yami's desk and placed the paper before his teacher. Yami sat dumbfounded before his student. Snapping back at Bakura's gentle shake he took the boy's paper. Grasping the child's paper he didn't even shout for the boy to return as Yugi sharply turned and ran out of the classroom. The classroom was still and mummers were heard. "Keep working." Yami ordered. Looking at the boy's paper he grabbed the answer key. He assumed that the boy was just trying to make a fool of him...buy why?

First question...right.

Second question...right.

Yami's eyes grew wider with every question. He completed the whole test without missing one. There wasn't even any scribble marks from messing up with a pen. It was in neat hand writing and he even showed his work for the math problems. Sitting back in his chair he gasped. Right at the bottom of the child's paper was a simple, and yet familiar, 'You really shouldn't have.' Regards Yugi.

* * *

I'm sorry for neglecting my other stories that you're dying to hear the end of. I took all day doing this chappie and now I have tons of homework waiting for me. Yes I will work on all stories. I do...urm...like sometimes a sentence a day...; I know there is just no inspiration I guess...sorry once again...

Thank You

Writer of Destiny

Moon'sHope

Sara

Kuroi Kitty

Seigyoku Kiryou

blood-fire-dragon

Padfoot13

wolfwood-Voresse

Kuramalovergirl

blue-soljah

suekosa

nah I'm from the US. Kansas. Yup. nutin special...flat mostly...lol thanx double


	23. not redone yet 23

Chapter 23

What If The World Was A Little More Perfect

Yami sat on a bench next to his albino friend. They watched Ryou climb on the monkey bars and play on the swings. The tri haired man's eyes searched the play ground looking for his other student as he quietly chatted with his assistant. After the startling revelation in class he just really wanted to bask in the warm sun and relax.

Other people also seemed to think the same thing as people were gathered around the lake having picnics with their families.

"That him?" A voice whispered pointing to the tri haired man.

"Yep. He's the cop." The figure in the bushes smirked.

"Hey daddy look!" Bakura smiled and waved to his son to let him know he was watching. Ryou beamed back at his father and climbed down the bars. "I wish Yugi was here." He muttered softly. "I don't like playing alone." Bakura smiled sadly and lifted his son once Ryou had walked over.

"I'm sure Yugi will play with you tomorrow. Maybe we can invite him over for dinner?" His son smiled happily and hugged his father's neck. "Want to come too Yami? We'd love the company." Yami smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure I can fit it into my schedule." He chuckled softly. The young boy squirmed in his father's arms. Bakura smiled and sat the boy down. Grabbing his father's hand he dragged him over to the lake.

"Look at all the ducks!" The boy squatted down next to the ledge and watched the animals swim on the surface of the lake. Yami smiled as he too walked over and stood next to Bakura where they resumed their earlier conversation.

Yugi aimlessly wandered around his neighborhood. He heard his friend yell for his father to watch him. A small smile tugged at Yugi's lips when he remembered his little friend. Inhaling deeply he sat behind a trash can and out of eye sight.

A loud shot rang through the air. Yugi jolted upright when he heard the crowd around the park scream. Running out from behind the house he made it just in time to see Yami's lifeless body fall right into the lake. Without thinking he charged toward the park. Bakura was worried about his son but when he saw Yugi, from behind, run over he dived into the water after his friend. Ryou ran to Yugi and met him half way before they rushed over to the lake.

The park was in total chaos and panic. People dialed 911 and rushed over. Other's looked for the shooter. Bakura lifted the limp man from the water. Yugi's throat clenched. The teachers' assistant gently laid the body of his friend down. Dropping down to his knees Yugi's shakily hand reached for Yami but he couldn't bring himself to touch the man. Recovering quickly from the shock he pressed two fingers against the man's neck. Nothing. Fear rose inside the boy. He quickly tilted the man's head backward and placed his hands over the man's heart.

"Don't do this." Yugi whispered as he firmly pressed down on the man's chest.

One...Two...Three...Breath...

"Don't you give up on me." Yugi stated as he pressed down on the man's chest again. Keeping up with a stable rhythm he became more panicked when Yami did not stir.

One...Two...Three...Breath...

"Don't you fucking dare do this! Don't you quite on me!" Yugi shouted. He pressed harder. He just had to help him. He owed him that much. "Come on! You god damn idiot!" A small tear slipped unnoticed, by all except Bakura, down Yugi's cheek. "Wake the fuck up!"

Yami coughed and a little trial of water mixed blood dripped out of his mouth. Blood was seeping through his shirt. Quickly the boy took off his shirt and ripped off the man's. Finding the wound he pressed his waded shirt against it. Pressing down firmly he internally winced slightly at the man's hiss in pain.

Bakura looked at the very thin boy trying to save his teachers life. His back was littered in light scars, but there was one deep one running jaggedly, at an angle left to right, down his back. He could see the boy's ribs and some old healing scabbed wounds. His whole upper torso bared a scar here and there. His body was also pretty well built, just needed some fat.

Yugi lifted the man's body and laid him on his side. He gently patted his teacher's back hoping it would help clear his lungs since it was obvious that they were filling with blood. Yugi's muscles tensed as he listened to the man's ragged breathing. Moaning slightly the man eased his eyes open.

"Sh. Don't move." Yugi ordered still patting the man's back. The boy turned his head to see if they caught who shot Yami. They hadn't. He berated himself for not looking as he ran toward the lake.

"Yu-gi?" The man coughed.

"Don't talk." The boy said sternly. The tri-haired boy looked down at his pants and his bare chest. They were covered in blood. Yami's blood. Yugi's shirt was already dark crimson. "Shit." He pushed harder on the wound. "Can't I have your shirt?" He asked Bakura. The albino nodded and peeled off his shirt. Yugi took it and pulled back his. He placed Bakura's over the wound and regained the pressure. "Hang in there." He mumbled throwing his blood soggy shirt over his shoulder. Yugi noticed there wasn't a hole in Yami's back where the bullet might have exited. That worried the boy. "God damn cops. Too slow." The 11 year old's heart ached when he saw Yami attempt to smile.

When hearing the sirens he quickly let them take control over the situation. Standing there he just numbly stood and watched as the paramedics help the man breath and carefully place him on a stretcher. He felt something run down his cheek. Reaching up he thought it was just a piece of his hair caressing his cheek but was shocked to find both his cheeks wet. Realizing he was crying he looked once more as his teacher's body was strapped in and placed in the back of the ambulance. Panicked the boy ran past the ambulance and straight for his uncles home. Everything happened so fast and every single moment seemed to blur together as he ran up and into the house. Rushing up the stairs he ran to his room, slammed the door shut, and straight to the closet. Falling to the ground he scooted to the farthest corner of the closet. Hidden in the dark he let his tears fall.

He had no idea where it was coming from and it scared him. This was the first time, in his memory, that he had ever shed a tear. He slowly became aware of what had happened and placed all the scenes in their certain slots. He shivered and grabbed the bloody shirt, still on his shoulder, with his right hand. He soon realized he was in his uncle's home. The boy began to wonder what had driven him there. Was it the familiarity of the place? A place where he could hide and think? He didn't know. Pulling his knees to his chest he rested his head on them. He slammed the door. His uncle must not be home yet he pondered. Sighing he relaxed slightly still in his fetal position. 'I guess I better leave...but he doesn't know I'm here...' Making up his mind Yugi decided to stay there that night and hope that he would wake up in Yami's room on the warm cot.

Amethyst eyes eased closed. The room blurred and the temperature chilled. His hands grew numb as it slowly tingled up his arm. He blinked slowly and noticed he was sitting on an edge of a very tall cliff. Turning he realized he was in a desert. A pool of thick red substance ran right next to him and off the cliff.

Drip

He just sat there and waited. So safe. So alone.

Drip

Yugi turned and looked out over the cliff into the nothingness. Hearing soft footsteps in the sand he tilted his head slightly to figure out what side the person was on. Slowly he heard the person trudge over. Then he heard someone sit next to him on the left. It felt familiar. He like familiar. He hated to be surprised like he had when he cried over his teacher. A name buzzed through his head. 'Yami' He didn't turn his head. Sitting there they both sat in silence and relaxing in the cold numbness.

Drip

Yugi's eyes shot open. He heard stumbling on the stairs right next to his room. His breath hitched. He bit his lip as his breath came in short gasps. 'Calm down. Calm down or he'll know I'm here.' Yugi thought to himself. 'Damn. I should have taken that thing the doctor gave my damn teacher...It's at school. Damn it to hell.' He heard the crackling of dried blood as he moved to try to help his breathing. 'Oh shit I can't breath.' He placed his hands on his head and inhaled deeply. Then quickly covered his mouth as he wheezed loudly. Still trying to regain his breath he listened to his uncle. 'Did he pass out?' Yugi slowly made his way to the edge of the closet and slowly opened the door. 'Damn.' He wheezed heavily again. 'I'm fine. I'm fine.' He slipped through the small gap. 'I have to get out of here.' He walked over to the window and looked down at the ground. 'Shit.' As quietly as he could he opened the window and eased out. Seeing his uncle's truck he decided to make a jump for it...after he regained his breath. Sitting there on the roof he inhaled deeply until it was once again comfortable. Sighing in relief he looked once again down at his uncle's truck. 'It's no that far.' Aiming himself he closed his eyes and jumped. Landing on the roof he was surprised it didn't give under his weight. Shrugging he jumped to the back of the truck and climbed down. Without looking back he ran.

Once at the park he jumped into the water. Prying his eyes open he watched as it slowly turned pinkish. He looked up at the surface as he slowly rose. Over in his mind he replayed Yami's lifeless body falling into this very little lake. Once his head surfaced he treaded for a while as he tried to wash the blood off his shirt and body. Once getting as much off as he could he swam for shore. A cloth hung in his face. Surprised he reached up and tugged it. 'Oh ya.' He thought as he peeled back the cloth still around his forehead. Then he reached up and touched the wounds. Climbing out of the water he leaned over it and waited for the water to still. In the moonlight he looked at his ghostly white face and saw tiny marks on his forehead. Little scars that were sure to fade with time glistened against his skin.

Shivering he shakily stood up and turned back towards the park. He pulled his shirt over his head. It still had a stale smell of blood clinging to it. Sighing he looked down at his soaked shirt. It had slightly reddish brown stains all over. Climbing up into the tunnel he pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Trying to keep out of the cool breeze that was outside he tightened his hold on his knees to try to keep any warmth he had. He slowly drifted into a restless slumber.

That next morning Bakura was the first to arrive. He saw Yugi hanging by the front door of the school and smiled. He looked sadly at his stained clothes knowing well what had caused the stain. Yugi was slightly shivering and had light circles under his eyes. Ryou smiled and ran up to him. The boy smiled slightly and turned towards Bakura.

"Good morning Yugi. Want to head inside where it's warm?" Yugi inclined his head slightly as if agreeing. "Did you know we got a sub with us today?" The assistant mentioned. The tri-haired boy stopped walking. Ryou stopped too, as he walking next to his friend, and Bakura stopped when he didn't hear their foot steps. He turned and saw Yugi looking at the floor and Ryou looking up at him.

"Who?" Yugi muttered.

"I'm not sure. They didn't say." The boy looked like he wanted to say more but bit his lower lip and continued to walk behind Bakura. The new sub was already in the class making preparations. Bakura smiled and welcomed the new teacher. Yugi stopped in the doorway. Ryou was the only one that heard his friend gasped lightly. The sub turned and imminently recognized him. He smiled at the boy. The 11 year old's muscles tensed.

"Do you know Yugi?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"Sure do. I'm a friend of his old man's and his old lady's brother."

"Was." Yugi muttered.

"Ya well I'm still a friend of your uncle. Isn't that right?" The boy's fist tightened. Bakura watched in suspense. Something didn't feel right.

"I didn't know you still taught." The boy hissed.

"Why wouldn't I? All allegations were proven false. I'm innocent." The man smiled and turned to the teacher's desk. "I'm so glad I get to see you little one. Haven't in such a long time. How's your uncle?"

"Passed out on the stairs." The man chuckled. Yugi glared at the man.

"Yes well I better get ready for my class."

"It's not yours. You'll be gone as soon as our real teacher gets better." The boy growled. The man smiled as he turned to glare at the boy. It went unnoticed by everyone except Yugi.

"From what I hear he's a dead man." The man smirked at Yugi and turned back to his work. Still glaring at their substitute Yugi reluctantly turned and walked to his seat. All through the class the sub kept a close and almost hungry eye on the boy. Bakura noticed this and hung around the boy and his son more. During lunch Bakura was sitting in their room with Yugi and Ryou eating. The 11 year old poked at his food. The albino gave them a bag with food in it. It held a sandwich, chips, carrots, some fruit, and fruit punch. Yugi twirled a carrot through his fingers as he absentmindedly took a bit of food every so often. His friend and father noticed that Yugi seemed to be distracted. The tri haired child stood up and muttered he had to go to the restroom, but he really just wanted to be alone at the moment.

Walking from the room he treaded to the playground and watched Sini. He watched every move the boy made. Yugi really wanted to hurt something or someone. All his thoughts were jumbled and he was frustrated. He hated to be confused. A heavy hand on his shoulder made him turn. There smirking above him was, Mr. Katsu, their sub. The boy's breath hitched but went unnoticed. The man bent down and the boy felt his hot breath on his neck. "You look really pretty in a dress." Mr. Katsu muttered as he ran his hand down the boy's back. "It's been so long." Yugi shivered under the man's touch.

The man pulled the boy back, and out of sight, into a room next to the playground. Pressing him up against the wall he smirked. Struggling the 11 year old pushed away. When this was not enough he kicked and heaved his body. The child was about to let out a scream when the substitute covered him mouth.

"Hush now little one. Wouldn't want anyone to be jealous." Yugi bit the man's hand and Mr. Katsu howled in pain. Taking this opportunity he kicked the man in the shin. Ready to make a run for it the boy jumped over the man's writhing body. Mr. Katsu grabbed the child's ankle and the boy stumbled to regain his balance. He pulled the boy toward him. There on the floor he held the struggling boy in his lap. "Shh...calm down." Frustrated the man reached over and slapped the boy. "I said calm down." He ordered. "See what you make me do, little one."

The boy's eyes burned. He was not going to let this happen. 'Yami...' Yugi pleaded in his head. 'Please...Yami...help me...' Still not sure why he was calling out to he probably already dead teacher he felt some strength build up by just remembering little, safe, memories with his teacher.

"Hush now. That's it." Inhaling deeply he placed his hand under the child's chin and lifted it toward his face. "You smell of blood. Are you hurt?" The boy jerked his face out of the man's hands.

"S'not mine." He muttered.

"Always a violent one, aren't ya." He chuckled deeply. The boy looked at the ground.

"Yugi." A man whispered. 'Wait...that sounded like..." Tilting his head up he saw an image of Yami standing in the middle of the hall. 'Yami?' The man smiled.

"Yes. Now listen. Bakura is right around the corner looking for you. Yell." The boy looked at the man with questioning eyes. "Please Yugi. Just do it. I can't see you hurt." Realizing his mouth was gaping open and Mr. Katsu was muttering soft word in his ear...he inhaled deeply.

"Bakura!" Shocked the man heaved the boy forward and quickly stood up. Finding a hiding place he hid in the darkness of it. Quickly Yugi stood and ran up to the door just as Bakura opened it.

"Yugi! God's you scared me. Class has started and our sub isn't back yet. Do you know where he is?" Bakura asked wrapping his arm around the boy and looking cautiously into the room. "What happened to your face?" He asked lifting his face to get a better look.

"Fell." The child muttered. The assistant looked disbelieving as he led the child out of the closet. 'That red mark looks oddly like a hand mark.' He thought to himself as he kept his arms around Yugi as they made their way back to class.

Straightening himself Mr. Katsu decided he would have to wait before or after school to have any fun. He walked down and got a drink out of the water fountain and slowly trudged to class.

"Sorry about that. I got caught in traffic on the way back from getting something to eat." He said apologetically to Bakura. The albino smiled and nodded.

"No problem."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Is my story getting boring? I can't tell if few review. Tell me if something sux so I can make it all better Thanx 2 those who reviewed. Now I'm going to go work on the next chappie over my 3 day week end. I'll get it out ASAP.

Thank You!

blood-fire-dragon

Moon'sHope

Kuramalovergirl

Seigyoku Kiryou

ailisa d. frieson

Sara

Luv the ideas. I was think about some like that so it's good to know others...well at least you will like it when it comes to that

Anaru-Minime

Yes our Yugi is dark enough...hehe...

suekosa

congrats on ur braces. I remember when I got mine off. I was like HECK YA Carmel, gum, caramel corn (hey I like caramel) lots and lots of taffy! Bring it on! lol


End file.
